Sonic the Hedgehog and Phineas and Ferb: Double Trouble!
by Nitro321
Summary: Sonic and his friends accidentally get sent to Danville. Where their first priority was getting home, but then find that both planets were at stake! Rated T for violence and romance.
1. The Beginning

Sonic the Hedgehog and Phineas and Ferb: Double Trouble!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Danville: Phineas' and Ferbs' Backyard

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" The young boy with red hair asked his step-brother, who just shrugged.

"Hmm, you know Ferb, ever since our adventure with the super heroes; it's been pretty calm around here." He noted. "I mean, we still build some awesome things, but we need to make someone really awesome!"

The back door opens and a fifteen year old girl walks out.

"Phineas, Ferb!" She called. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just thinking on what we should do today." Phineas replied.

"Yeah, well you better not come up with anything crazy. Better yet, don't come up with anything at all!" After saying that, she went back inside and closed the door.

Phineas sat watching his sister walk away. _I wonder why Candace doesn't like us building stuff_. He wondered. _She has fun on a lot of them_. Shaking his head, he continued to think on what to build, when the gate door opened, and a familiar young girl walked in.

"Hi Phineas!" She said cheerily.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" Phineas said, looking toward his friend.

"Whatcha Doin?" She wondered.

"Just trying to figure out what we should do today." Phineas told her. "Hey! Do you have any patches that you need to accomplish?"

The girl began thinking. "Lets' see… well, here's one!" She said. "You'll like this one Phineas. It's a hover patch."

Phineas was a little confused, as what she said didn't exactly tell what it was. "What do you need to do to get that?" He asked.

"To get it, I have to ride a…hover board?" Now she was confused. "But…we don't have any hover boards."

Phineas jumped up when Isabella said that. "I got it!" He said excitingly. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to build the coolest hover boards ever!"

Isabella was taken back when Phineas said that. "You mean you'll really do that?" She asked.

Phineas nodded. "Of course." He said. "It sounds like a lot of fun, huh Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his agreement.

"Thank you Phineas!" Isabella's voice rang with happiness. "I knew that you would do it!"

"No problem. Hey," Phineas looked around the yard. "Where's Perry?"

Danville: Agent P Secret HQ

Perry the Platypus went out of the elevator and headed for the main screen, where a message was waiting for him.

"Ahh, good morning Agent P!" The man speaking the message said. "I hope you had a pleasant vacation. Now, back to business. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen working with some strange energy signals, and we don't know what it could mean. Make sure he's not planning anything evil. Monogram out!"

Agent P quickly got up and headed for the Dr.'s building.

Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Agent P broke through the wall and landed in front of a man in a lab coat.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus." The man said. "What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected I mean completely expected!"

He pushed a button, which activated a trap that caught Agent P.

"So, I bet you're here because of the experiments I've been doing huh?"

"Krrr" Perry replied.

"Well, let me introduce you to my latest inator. He stands up and points to a machine. "This, Perry the Platypus, is my Melt-Inator! With this baby, I will melt every plastic, rubber, and glass thing in the entire Tri-State area! And then," Pointing to another machine. "I will activate my Energy-Inator, which will convert all the energy to fuel, which would be evaporated by my Evaporator-Inator." Points to a third machine. "Now I know that it seems complicated but trust me, I thought this one through. But… should I do the Melt-Inator first or the Energy-Inator? Eh, whatever. I'll do the Energy-Inator first."

He walks to the machine and aims it at the city.

"Now, Perry the Platypus. Prepare to see all the cities energy converted to fuel!" He pushes a button which not only warms up the machine, but disables Perry's trap. "Huh?" He wondered, only to get kicked by Perry.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?" He asked.

Perry threw his fedora at Doof, which knocked him down. While that was happening, Perry destroyed the Inator with one kick.

"Ahh, man. One kick and you destroy my Inator!" Doofenshmirtz said. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Perry activated his jet pack and flew away from the building.

"Ahh, come on. Now I have to build this all over again." He kicks the machine, which shoots an energy beam into the sky. "Whoops! Didn't see that coming!" He exclaimed.

Danville: Phineas' and Ferbs' Backyard

Phineas and Ferb had just finished working.

"Done!" Phineas said proudly.

"They look excellent Phineas!" Exclaimed Isabella.

"Yes, yes they do." Ferb remarked.

The gate door opens and two more kids walk in.

"Hi Phineas! Hi Ferb!" A young Indian boy says.

"Hi Baljeet!" Phineas said, happy to see him.

"Whatcha Doin?" The Dutch boy next to him asked.

"Buford!" Isabella said. "That's my line!"

"Oh yeah." Buford said. _Why does she get a secret line?_

"We just finished building hover boards. You guys want to ride them with us?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Baljeet said. "It sounds pretty fun."

"All right then. Lets' do this!"

Phineas and his friends got on the hover boards and turned them on.

"Whoa!" Buford exclaimed. "This is beyond cool!"

"I know." Phineas said. "Isabella gave us the idea for this one."

Isabella blushed a little when Phineas said that.

"Now, if you want to go faster, you just crouch lower on the board." Phineas started to explain. "You steer it like a skateboard."

"All right then. Lets' go then!" Buford was excited to do this.

"Lets' go gang!"

Phineas and his friends zoomed out of the yard and headed downtown.


	2. The Flash

Chapter 2: The Flash

Mobius: Downtown Westopolis

The sky was blue and cloudless, and a blue hedgehog was jumping across roofs.

"Yeah!" He shouted. "This is the life!"

He jumped over several more roofs then stopped suddenly.

"Wait a second." He said, looking down in the city below. "Is that…Eggman?"

He jumped down and landed right in front of an Egg Pawn.

"Hehe, guess it is him." He quickly home-attacked the robot, destroying it with one hit.

"Eggman really needs to make some better robots." He remarked, looking at the remains of the robot he had just smashed.

"So, my favorite blue hedgehog has come out to play, huh?" A voice said.

"Eggman!"

He turned around and saw a rather large man in the cockpit of a large robot.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "Here to get your butt kicked again?"

"Very funny, my insolent hedgehog." The man known as Eggman replied. "I'm just simply taking over this city and adding it to the Eggman Empire!"

Sonic face-palmed when Eggman said that.

"You're trying to add a city to an empire that doesn't even exist?" He said jokingly. "Man, you are smart." His voice rang with sarcasm.

"Enough!" Eggman shouted, insulted. "This is where it shall end!" He declared. "The big battle, between me and you."

"Sure thing Egghead." The hedgehog said confidently. "You know that it'll just end with your robot being smashed."

"Is that so? Well perhaps you two can get rather acquainted." He said. "This is the Egg Dragoon 2.0!" He declared grandly.

Sonic shook his head.

"Just another rip-off of a robot that was trashed years ago." He said.

"That does it! I've gone with your insults for too long!" He got his robot ready to attack. "Now, prepare to die hedgehog!"

"Bring it fat man!"

Eggman attempted to punch Sonic, who quickly dodged it, then home-attacked the cockpit of the robot.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Well, you said this was the big battle Eggman." Sonic's voice rang with confidence.

"Indeed it is. Now behold the power this machine has!"

Eggman pushed a button, which activated a force field.

"Now can you get through this Sonic? I think not!"

"Don't push your luck too hard!" Sonic replied.

Sonic spin-dashed into the robot, but the force field knocked him back. Sonic quickly got up, only to get a punch to the face by the robot, sending him through several buildings.

"Haha!" Eggman shouted triumphantly. "This time, my victory is at hand!"

Sonic quickly ran back.

"I must say Doctor," Sonic said. "Your robot is stronger than I had originally thought."

"I told you that you couldn't beat it!"

"Yeah, say that to the pavement!"

Sonic crouched down and got ready for a spin-dash, but instead in using it he waited. Blue orbs began to surround him, and when he stood up he was ready for a light-speed attack.

"Do you really think that that can stop me?" Eggman asked teasingly.

Sonic gave no answer, but instead launched a light-speed attack, only to be knocked back by the force field.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman shouted. "You can't defeat me Sonic!"

Sonic slowly got up. _Man,_ he thought. _Eggman is a lot stronger now, I have no choice but to do this now._

Sonic took out the seven Chaos Emeralds, and got ready to transform when…

BAM!

An energy beam came out of nowhere and hit the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to react dramatically.

"What the-!?" Sonic was shocked. _Where'd that beam come from!?_

The Chaos Emeralds began flashing, and all of a sudden a really bright light appeared.

"What is that!?" Eggman was just as surprised as Sonic.

"I don't know Eggman." Sonic replied. "I didn't do it."

"Well," Eggman said. "Something did."

The bright light engulfed the whole planet, and finally disappeared. The civilians of Westopolis were shocked, Sonic and Eggman were nowhere to be seen!

..

..

To be continued…

_What happened to Sonic and Eggman? Are they even alive? And where did that beam come from?_

A/N: **Another chapter done! I had fun writing this one; Sonics' sense of humor is something I still laugh at. The Egg Dragoon 2.0 is an upgraded version of the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations.**


	3. The Blue Blur

Chapter 3: The Blue Blur

Danville: Somewhere downtown

Phineas and his friends were zooming on their hover boards

"Woohoo!" Buford yelled. He was having a blast.

"You got that right Buford." Phineas said. "This is really fun!"

"Now I can get that patch!" Isabella said excitingly. "Thanks Phineas!"

"No problem." Was the answer.

"Hey, lets' race back home." Buford said.

"Sounds fun to me." Phineas responded. "You guys in?"

Isabella, Ferb, and Baljeet nodded.

"All right, the first one to get home wins." Phineas and the others stopped so they can get in a straight line.

"Ready, set, go!"

They zoomed off, racing each other to see who could get to Phineas' house first.

Danville: By Danny's Music Store

A familiar blue hedgehog was lying on the ground.

"Ungh," He groaned. "Wha—what happened?"

He got up and looked around.

"Hey! This isn't Westopolis!" He exclaimed. "Where am I?"

He began walking when Phineas and the gang raced by him on their hover boards.

"Haha!" Sonic exclaimed. "This looks like fun! Time for me to join the party!" He quickly ran after them.

Phineas was in first, with Ferb and Isabella next to him. Buford and Baljeet were close behind.

"Come on Baljeet." Buford toyed. "You know you want me to win."

"Actually I don't." Baljeet answered. "I would like to win this race."

"Phineas," Isabella wondered. "Do you know how fast we're going?"

Phineas shook his head. "If I had to guess, it would be around 80 M.P.H."

"That's pretty fast!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Yeah." Isabella said.

Suddenly a blue blur raced by them, causing them to lose their balance and almost fall.

"Wha—what was that!?" Buford shouted.

"I don't know." Phineas responded.

"Well, whatever it was, it's very fast!" Ferb noted.

"Yeah." Baljeet said.

"Hey!" Phineas pointed out. "It's coming back!"

They looked and sure enough, the blue blur was coming back toward them.

"What is that?" Isabella wondered.

"Lets' see if we can find out when he passes." Phineas suggested.

But to no avail, the blue blur was too fast for them to see what it was.

_What could that thing be?_ Phineas thought to himself.

Suddenly, it passed them again, then zoomed off.

"Wow…" Baljeet said, his voice full of wonder.

"I've never seen anything go that fast!" Buford exclaimed.

"Hey, there's the house!" Phineas said.

They quickly zoomed into the backyard.

"Good ride guys!" Phineas said. "That was fun!"

"It sure was." Isabella said.

They got off their hover boards, right when Candace opened the back door.

"Phineas! Ferb!" She said. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Phineas replied. "We just finished riding our hover boards."

"Hover boards?" Candace asked. "Isn't that a little, you know, futuristic?"

"No, no it's not." Phineas said.

"Well, do you know what that blue streak was?"

Phineas and the others looked at each other with surprise.

"Well?" Candace was getting impatient.

"Well…no, not exactly." Phineas told her. "We ran into it while we were downtown. It was going faster than we were, and we were going pretty fast."

"Wait, so you don't know what it was?" Candace asked.

Phineas shook his head.

"Fine." Candace said. "But you know that I'll be busting you for making those boards!" With that, she went back inside and slammed the door.

..

..

To be continued…

_Who was that blue blur? Will they ever find out?_

A/N: **I forgot to say this in the first episode, so I'll say it now. The hover boards were inspired by the Sonic Riders series. Dannys' Music Store was taken from the Phineas and Ferb episode: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together. **


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Danville: Near Bobby's Hair Salon

A blue hedgehog skid to a stop in front of the building.

"Whoo!" He exclaimed. "That was fun. But how were those kids able to go that fast?" Then he realized something. "Wait, those were human kids!?" He said. _Does this mean I travelled through space?_ He wondered. _And if I did, what about the others? Tails, Amy, Knuckles, are they all…gone?_

He looked around him. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to keep looking." He said finally.

"Sonic!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around him but couldn't see anyone. _Was I imagining that?_

"Sonic! Up here!" The voice called.

Sonic looked up, and saw a familiar yellow fox.

"Tails!" He exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Hiya Sonic!" The fox said, flying down and landing next to Sonic.

"How're ya doing Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Doing good, but where are we?" Tails was just as confused as Sonic was.

"I have no clue." Sonic replied. "I'm guessing that the Chaos Emeralds must have sent us here, but I don't know how."

"Wait, are you saying we're not on Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that would explain all of the humans here." Tails noted. "So how will we get back?"

"I don't know." Sonic said, and then he had an idea. "Hey Tails," he said. "Did you see any hover boards or anything?"

Tails was confused.

"Uh, no Sonic." He said. "I didn't see any. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw these kids riding some." He said. "I wanted to know if they had made them or what."

"Wait," Tails said. "You mean that there are kids here with hover boards?"

"Yeah, they can go pretty fast, but not faster than me." Sonic said, with a ring of pride in his voice.

_Typical Sonic_, Tails thought. _But, if those kids can build hover boards, they might be able to help us get back home._

"Sonic," Tails said. "Do you know where they live?"

"I sure do." Sonic replied. "I saw them go in the backyard of one of their houses."

"Do you think that maybe they can help us get back home?" Tails asked. "I mean, if they can build hover boards, they may at least be able to help with some of the tools and stuff."

"Good idea Tails." Sonic said. "Hang on."

He grabbed Tails' hand and raced off toward Phineas' and Ferbs' house.

Danville: Phineas' and Ferbs' Backyard

Phineas and his friends were talking in the yard.

"Well that was fun." Phineas said. "And it's only 10:30. What else should we do today?"

The back door opens and Phineas' and Ferbs' mom walks out.

"Hey mom!" Phineas said.

"Hi Phineas, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for most of the day." She said. "I'll be with Isabellas' mom at the museum helping rearrange things."

"OK, have fun mom!"

Their mom walks to her car and drives away, right when Candace walked out the backdoor.

"OK," she said. "You heard mom. She'll be gone, and dad's at work, so I'm in charge. And that means, no building anything crazy. You got that?" Saying that, she walked back inside the house.

"Hmm, so what are we going to do today?" Phineas asked, not realizing that the "crazy" things were just about everything they build. "Lets' go inside to get some of the blueprints upstairs."

He and the gang went inside to get the blueprints.

Meanwhile, in their frontyard.

"So this is the house?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, they turned here and went in the backyard." Sonic replied.

Tails looked around the neighborhood. "It sure seems like a peaceful place." He noted.

Sonic agreed.

"Well," he said. "Should we knock?"

"Yeah."

They walked up to the door and Tails rang the bell.

"I hope they're home." Tails said.

Inside the house.

"Why's the doorbell ringing?" Phineas wondered, as he and his friends went downstairs.

"Should we answer it?" Isabella asked.

"We should at least see who it is." Phineas answered.

He went to the door and opened it.

"Uh…" Phineas was surprised to see a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox on the porch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What is it Phineas?" Asked Buford, as he and the others walked to him. "What, it's just a couple stray animals." He said.

"Hey, we have feeling ya know." Sonic said, apparently not that happy at what Buford said.

"Whoa! You can talk!?" Phineas and Isabella asked at the same time.

"Sure we can." The yellow fox said. "It makes it much easier to do things."

"Well, anyway. My name is Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb."

"I'm Isabella." Isabella said.

"I'm Buford, and this is my nerd." He said, pointing at Baljeet.

"Ungh, I have a name you know." Baljeet said. "My name is Baljeet."

"It's nice to meet you all." Tails said. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me by my nickname Tails."

"Probably because you have two tails?" Buford asked.

Tails nodded.

"And who are you?" Phineas asked Sonic.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

..

..

To be continued…

_Sonic and Phineas has finally met! Can Phineas and Ferb help Sonic and Tails get home?_

A/N: **I finally got to the part when they met each other. This chapter was pretty fun to write, and I like how I incorporated Tails into the story. Bobby's Hair Salon was taken from the Phineas and Ferb episode: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together.**


	5. More Alliances

**Chapter 5: More Alliances**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Phineas' and Ferbs' Backyard<strong>

Sonic and Tails told their story to Phineas and his friends, who listened in wonder.

"And that's how it happened." Sonic said, finishing his narrative.

"That's amazing!" Phineas said in wonder. "But why did you come to us?"

"We thought that since you had advanced technology you might be able to help us get home." Tails answered. "By the way, aren't you a little young to have that kind of technology?"

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas responded.

Sonic laughed a bit. "Tails," he said to his best friend. "Just because they're human doesn't mean they're too young to have that stuff. You have a lot of stuff like this."

"That's true." Tails said.

"I think that we may be able to help you guys get home." Phineas said, after thinking a bit.

"How?" Tails, Sonic, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford asked at the same time.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Phineas lead them to what looked like a shed in their backyard.

"We should be able to build a machine to send you guys home in here." He said.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude. But won't we need a little more room?" Tails wondered.

"Oh don't worry," Phineas reassured him. "Wait until you see what's inside." Saying that, he opened the door and they went in.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed, his voice full of wonder. "This place is awesome!"

Sonic whistled. _Why does it look so small on the outside, and yet it's huge on the inside?_ He wondered.

"Allow me to introduce to you the Secret Homeroom for Emergency Defense, or S.H.E.D." Phineas said.

"This place is awesome!" Tails said, still looking around him in awe.

"Yes, yes it is." Isabella said. "Phineas and Ferb can build anything!"

"OK, so lets' get this machine made!" Phineas said.

"Do you mind if I help?" Tails asked.

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get." Phineas answered.

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Tails started working on the machine.

"Wow," Sonic said. "I can never do that!"

"I still don't understand it." Buford said.

"Do you think that this machine will work?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Isabella said. "Phineas can build anything!"

"I hope so," Sonic said. "Well, I'm going out on a run. I'll see you later!" With that, he sped outside, leaving Isabella and Buford staring in wonder.

"So that's the blue blur we saw earlier?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Buford replied, still shocked.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

A rather large man was lying on the balcony.

"Ow, he said, getting up. "What was that all about?" He looked around him. "Hey!" He said. "Where am I?"

A skinny man in a lab coat walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "You're not supposed to be up here."

Eggman looked at him in surprise.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to come up here." He said. "And who are you anyway?"

The skinny man introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The soon-to-be ruler of the Tri-State area!" He announced proudly. "And who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, though most people call me Eggman."

"I can see why," Doofenshmirtz noted. "You look like an egg."

"You know I take offence to that!" Eggman said angrily.

Doofenshmirtz held his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said. "So, what brings you to the Tri-State area?" He asked.

Eggman told him the whole story about him and Sonic.

"Wow," Doofenshmirtz said in wonder. "You mean you always have your plans thwarted by a hedgehog?"

Eggman nodded. "And what about you?" He asked. "Why aren't you the ruler of this place?"

"I would be, if that pesky Perry the Platypus would let me!" He shook his hand up in the air angrily.

"Wait," Eggman wondered. "Are you saying that your plans fail because of a platypus?"

"Yes that's what I mean!" Doofenshmirtz said. "But I don't want to talk about it."

_Hmm, this guy might just be able to help me out a bit_. Eggman thought to himself.

"So," he said to Doofenshmirtz. "What do you say we make an alliance? That way we can defeat both of our nemesis's?"

Doofenshmirtz agreed. "I think that would be an excellent idea!" He said.

"So, do you know where this Perry lives?" Eggman asked.

"Well, sorta." Doofenshmirtz told him. "I had put a tracker robot on him once, but he found and destroyed it before I could get the address."

"Well, lets' do this." Eggman said. "I'll find where this Perry lives, and you make some powerful robots to defeat him."

"OK," Doof agreed.

He and Eggman shook hands.

"Now, Perry the Platypus will see the full power of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" He declared.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Can Phineas and Ferb help Sonic and Tails get home? Will Eggman succeed finding where Perry lives? And what will happen if he does?<em>

A/N: **Another chapter done! Not much happens in this one though. But this chapter is setting the stage for later chapters, I guess you can say. The tracker robot Doof talked about was in the episode: Hide and Seek. I hope you're enjoying this so far, and don't worry. There will be some action and a few other surprises… ;)**


	6. The Search Begins

**Chapter 6: The Search Begins**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Doof is working on a machine when Dr. Eggman walks in.

"Well, hello again Dr. Eggman." Doofenshmirtz said.

"What's that you're working on?" Eggman asked, ignoring the greeting.

"This is the machine you asked for." Doofenshmirtz answered him. "This is my Turn-everything-evil-Inator." He said proudly.

Eggman looked at the machine.

"I don't know see how that is an army of robots." Eggman said at last.

Doofenshmirtz stood up.

"If we use this baby we won't need an army." He said.

_What the heck!?_ Eggman thought to himself. _He's never used an army!? No wonder he's not the ruler here._

"Well," he said. "I have something you have to see."

Doofenshmirtz looked at him.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

Eggman turned to the door.

"You can come in now."

A robot that looked similar to Sonic walked in, startling Doof.

"What is that!?" He asked.

"This is my greatest creation!" Eggman said grandly. "This is Metal Sonic! I found him downstairs, apparently he was sent here too."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz asked, looking at the robot. "But what will he do?"

_Seriously?_ "I have found where this hedgehog lives." Eggman said. "Metal Sonic will go pay him a visit."

"Ahh, I understand now." Doof said. "Great idea Eggman!"

"Thank you!" Eggman said, and then he turned to Metal Sonic. "You already know where this platypus is. Now, go get him, and destroy anything in your way!"

"Yes sir!" Was the response from the robot, who turned and walked out of the door.

**Danville: In S.H.E.D.**

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Tails were building the machine.

"Man," Said Phineas, standing up. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Phineas," Baljeet pointed out. "To even activate the machine we'll need a really large power source."

"Hmm, good point." Phineas said.

"But where can we find the power source?" Isabella asked.

"Chaos Emeralds." Tails said quietly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What are Chaos Emeralds Tails?" Isabella asked.

"Chaos Emeralds are gems with unimaginable power." He told them. "If you collect all seven, a miracle is supposed to happen, and the person who collects them will get unlimited power."

"So where can we get these Emeralds?" Buford asked. "Do we have to buy them from the jewelry store?"

Tails shook his head.

"It won't be that easy." He said. "If we had an energy reader I could track the Emeralds down, since they emit a strange energy."

"I have it!" Phineas exclaimed, making everyone look at him. "Ferb and I can modify our cuteness meter to involve an energy tracker!"

"Then lets' do it!"

"Huh?" Phineas asked, he turned and saw Sonic at the door.

"If that's the way to get home, then lets' do it!" He said, walking in.

"I'll get started right now." Phineas said.

**Danville: Inside Phineas' and Ferbs' house**

Candace is on the phone with her best friend Stacy.

"I don't get it Stacy," The fifteen year old said. "I try over and over again to bust Phineas and Ferb, but it never works."

"Well," Stacy said over the phone. "You know you don't NEED to bust them."

"But they always make dangerous contraptions and…" She looks outside and sees the S.H.E.D. door open. "I got to go Stacy." She said briskly. "I'll talk to you later!"

She hung up the phone and ran out to the building.

"Phineas! Ferb!" She called. "You're going to be so..." She sees Sonic and Tails. "What are those!?" She asked.

"Oh hey Candace!" Phineas said, turning toward her. "The blue one is Sonic, and the other one is Tails."

"You mean you gave names to these…things?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said, startling her.

"You—you can talk!?" She asked shocked.

"Yep."

"OK, Phineas, what is going on?" She was getting really confused now.

"We're trying to help Sonic and Tails get back to their own world." Phineas told her. "We're looking for rare Emeralds to power the machine that sends them back home."

"Well, you know I'm going to have to bust you right?" She said.

"Candace," Isabella said. "Why don't you help us?"

"No way!" Candace said sharply. "There's no way I'm getting involved in any of Phineas' schemes, except when I bust them!"

"Is she always like that?" Tails whispered to Ferb, who nodded.

"Done!" Phineas exclaimed, holding up the meter. "According to this, the first Emerald is in the Googleplex mall."

"Then lets' go!" Sonic said, racing out of the door.

"Wow he's fast!" Candace said.

"Candace," Phineas said. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"You might see Jeremy there." Isabella said.

"Oh…" Candace thought about it for a bit, then made up her mind. "Fine, but I'm still going to bust you later."

"Alright!" Phineas said. "Lets' go gang!"

Phineas, Candace, Tails, and the others head for the mall.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Will Metal Sonic be able to defeat Perry? Will Sonic and Phineas be able to find the first Chaos Emerald? And what surprises are in store?<em>

A/N: **Chapter 6 done! I thought it was time to put Metal Sonic inside the plot, as he is one of the most deadly villains in Sonic. The cuteness tracker was taken from the episodes with Meap. If you have any questions about this series, or if you're enjoying it, please comment (review)**


	7. Encounter at the Mall

**Chapter 7: Encounter at the Mall**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In front of Phineas' and Ferbs' house<strong>

A blue robot was walking down the street, and when he saw the house he stopped.

_That's the house,_ he thought. _But it looks empty._

He looked around him, and then left.

**Danville: At the Googleplex Mall**

Phineas, the gang, Sonic, and Tails had just walked into the mall.

"OK," Tails said. "According to the scanner, the first Chaos Emerald is somewhere in this mall."

"Lets' split up," suggested Phineas. "Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and I can look upstairs, while you, Sonic, Candace, and Buford can look downstairs."

Sonic agreed. "It'll be faster that way." He said.

"Then lets' do it!" Buford said.

They separated and began looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Right after they left, a blue robot walked into the mall.

"The owners of the platypus are in here." He said. "Now it is time to eliminate them!" He began following Phineas' group.

**With Sonics' group**

"The Emerald can be anywhere." Tails said. "It'll be very difficult to find."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed.

"So Sonic," Buford said. "Are you really faster than the speed of sound?"

Sonic nodded. "I'm the fastest thing alive!" He said proudly.

"Hey Sonic!" A voice called.

Sonic, Tails, and Buford turned around and saw a red echidna walking toward them.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, happy to see him. "What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really." Knuckles said. "I was just looking around when I saw you guys."

"Knuckles, this is Buford, and this is Candace." Tails said. "They and their friends are helping us get home."

"And to do that you'll need the Chaos Emeralds huh?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded.

"Well, I found one earlier." Knuckles took out the Chaos Emerald.

"So that's a Chaos Emerald?" Buford asked. "I didn't think it would be THAT shiny!"

"That's great!" Tails exclaimed. "Now we just need to get Phineas and the others."

"Oh by the way," Knuckles said. "I saw Metal Sonic in here. It looked like he was looking for something."

"Really?" Tails and Sonic asked at the same time.

"Who's Metal Sonic?" Buford asked, confused.

"Metal Sonic is a robotic copy of me," Sonic explained. "He was created to defeat me, but he was never able to. But he is still very dangerous."

"Where did he go Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I think I saw him go upstairs. It almost looked like he was following someone." Knuckles said.

"Oh no!" Tails exclaimed. "That's where Phineas and the others are!"

"We gotta go get them!" Sonic said.

"Then lets' go already!" Buford said.

"I'm coming with you." Knuckles said, not wanting to miss any fun.

They quickly ran upstairs to look for Phineas' group.

**With Phineas' group**

"Do any of you see the Chaos Emerald?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head. "Wherever it is," he said. "It is hidden pretty good."

"What are you looking for?" A metallic voice asked them.

They turned around and saw a robot that looked like Sonic.

"Hey," Isabella exclaimed. "You look like Sonic!"

"Yes, yes he does." Phineas agreed.

_How do these kids know Sonic!?_ Metal Sonic wondered. "You are not getting that Emerald you're looking for!" He exclaimed.

Phineas was confused.

"Why not?" He asked. "We're trying to find it so we can send Sonic back home."

"You are not going to get that Emerald! I order you to stop looking for it, otherwise you'll be sorry!" He said threatening them.

"Sorry robot," Phineas said bravely. "But we are going to find that Emerald, so Sonic and his friends can get back home."

Metal Sonic shook his head

"If that's what you want…" He said, throwing a punch at Phineas.

Phineas saw the punch coming and quickly dodged it, only to get hit from behind.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out, afraid that he was hurt.

"I'm OK." Phineas assured her.

"So," Metal Sonic said. "It appears that there's something going on…" Phineas and the others didn't know what he was talking about. "Very well then," Metal Sonic continued. "I was going to make this quick, but now I will make it slow!" He sped at Phineas, who wasn't able to dodge in time. The blow knocked Phineas back toward the wall.

"Phineas! Are you OK?" Isabella and Baljeet asked.

"Hahahaha!" Metal Sonic laughed evilly. "Time for part two!" He quickly pulled out a gun that was attached to his arm.

"What are you doing?" Baljeet asked, surprised that he had a gun.

"I'm telling you what to do!" Metal Sonic said. He sped to Isabella and aimed the gun at her. "If you want her to live, you'll do what I say!" He said menacingly. "You will find the Chaos Emerald, and then you'll give it to me!"

Phineas slowly got up, and saw Metal Sonic aiming the weapon at Isabella.

_If I do that, then Sonic and his friends can't get home._ He thought to himself. _But if I don't do that, he will kill Isabella._

"Fine," he said at last. "As long as you don't hurt her."

"Oh don't worry about that." Metal Sonic said, pulling the gun away from her. "You have 24 hours to give me the Emerald! If you don't, her life, and yours, is forfeit!" Saying that, he teleported out of the mall.

..

..

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>Will Phineas be able to find the Chaos Emerald to save Isabella? What would Sonic say? And will Metal Sonic keep that promise?<em>

A/N: **Chapter done! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This had the first "Phinbella" moment, and there will be others. I also decided to show some more of Metal Sonics' dark side, since he is a villain who would do anything, even killing others, to get what he wants. I also decided that now would be a good time to include Knuckles in the story. If you like this, or have any questions, please comment (review).**


	8. The Dilemma

**Chapter 8: The Dilemma**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Googleplex Mall<strong>

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet were upstairs

"What was that all about!?" Baljeet asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I don't know…" Isabella said. "Do you have any idea Phineas?"

Phineas shook his head. _If I give that robot the Emerald, Sonic and his friends can't get home. But if I don't, he'll kill Isabella._

"Phineas? Are you OK?"

Phineas looked up and saw Isabella looking at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine."

Sonic and the others run up to them.

"There you are!" Tails exclaimed, relieved. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"You know I should really bust you for that!" Candace said, causing Isabella to roll her eyes.

"Are you guys OK?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah, we're OK." Phineas said.

"Phineas! You're hurt!" Isabella exclaimed.

Phineas had a large bruise on his arm where Metal Sonic punched him.

"It's nothing." He assured her.

"It seems like Metal Sonic did get here before we did." Knuckles said.

"Who are you?" Baljeet asked.

"This is Knuckles." Sonic said. "He's another one of my friends."

"Did you guys find a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

Phineas shook his head.

"Probably because I had it," Knuckles said.

"You have the Chaos Emerald?" Phineas asked, surprised.

Knuckles nodded, and took it out.

"It's so shiny!" Isabella exclaimed.

_The first Chaos Emerald._ Phineas thought.

"Lets' get back to S.H.E.D. so we can put this in the machine." Tails suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they left the mall.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

"So do you really think that that robot will defeat Perry the Platypus?"

Doofenshmirtz was looking at Eggman, who was sitting at a table eating.

"I mean, I ask my robot Norm to, and he doesn't do it."

Eggman looked at Doof.

"Well, if my robots don't destroy who I want them to, I destroy them and build new ones." He said.

"So you're saying that I should destroy Norm!?" Doof asked in disbelief.

Eggman shrugged.

"It's up to you." He said.

Metal Sonic walked in the door.

"Ahh, Metal Sonic." Eggman said. "How did your mission go?"

"There was no one home." Metal Sonic said bluntly.

"What!?"

"It looks like you have to destroy him now." Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically.

"What did you say!?" Metal Sonic said threateningly.

"Nothing…"

"So where have you been the whole time?" Eggman demanded.

"I was just paying a visit to the mall." Metal Sonic told him. "I found a few kids who are looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

"What!? They are looking for the Chaos Emeralds!? What for!?" Eggman was shocked.

Metal Sonic told them everything.

"You acted wisely, my metallic minion." Eggman complimented.

"So these Chaos Emeralds will send you home?" Doof asked.

Eggman nodded. "They also give you unlimited power." He told him.

"Awesome!"

"I shall be off now." Metal Sonic said, and turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Eggman asked.

"Just sightseeing." With that, Metal Sonic walked out of the door.

..

..

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic and co. have found the first Emerald! Can Phineas persuade them to let Metal Sonic have it? Will Metal Sonic keep his threat?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 8 done! :D This chapter was interesting to write. I like how Phineas is worried for Isabella's safety. And Doofenshmirtz's humor is something else. Please remember to R&R.**


	9. More Happenings

**Chapter 9: More Happenings**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In S.H.E.D.<strong>

Phineas, Sonic, and the others were inside discussing the events that happened earlier in the mall.

"I'm surprised that Metal Sonic didn't do something really bad to you guys." Sonic said.

"Sonic," Tails said in a worried voice. "If Metal Sonic is here, and looking for the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman has to be here as well."

"You mean that bad guy you told us about?" Isabella asked.

Tails nodded.

"You have a good point Tails." Sonic agreed. "We need to find the next Emerald before Metal Sonic does."

Phineas looked at the Emerald tracker.

"According to this," he said. "The next one is somewhere in the museum."

Knuckles chuckled just a bit.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked.

"We might just run into an old rival of mine there." Knuckles told him, still chuckling.

"That's true!" Tails said. "If that's the case, we really need to move fast!"

"Hey Sonic, can I see that Chaos Emerald?" Phineas asked.

Sonic was a little confused, but he agreed and gave it to Phineas.

"Are you guys ready?" Tails asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll stay here so I can put this Emeralds' power into the machine." Phineas said.

"Are you gonna need any help with that?" Tails asked.

Phineas shook his head.

"I think I can figure it out." He assured Tails.

_Hmm,_ Tails thought to himself. _He's been acting a little weird lately. I hope that encounter with Metal Sonic didn't do anything…_

"Lets' go guys!" Sonic said.

He and the others headed for the museum. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure was watching them from the top of the tree.

"So that's where they are…" He said to himself.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

Eggman was watching Doof work on something.

"What are you working on now?" He asked.

"Just a little something for Norm." Doof replied. "It may make him a little more useful. By the way," he said, looking at Eggman. "How did you find out where Perry the Platypus was? I haven't been able to do that."

"Well," Eggman said. "Lets' just say that I had a little help from an old friend of mine."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz asked curiously. "Who was it?"

"Don't worry about it." Eggman told him. "Metal Sonic will take care of it, even though at the moment he is sightseeing…that is not what he usually does. Something must be up."

"I thought it was a little strange for him to say that." Doof agreed, standing up.

**Danville: In Phineas' and Ferbs' house.**

Perry is lying on his bed, and suddenly his watch started beeping.

"Agent P, are you there?" A voice said.

Perry quickly turned on the wrist communicator.

"Ahh perfect," the man on the other line said. "Agent P, we need you to come to HQ at once. Something strange is happening, and we need you to help us out."

"Krrr." Perry replied. He quickly put his fedora on and jumped into a secret tunnel that was behind a painting.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Will Sonic and the others be able to find the next Chaos Emerald? Who was the figure spying on them? And what is happening at O.W.C.A.?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 9 done! I enjoyed writing this chapter. When Knuckles said he may run into a rival of his, it seems a little suspicious. The tunnel that Perry went through is the one that Phineas and Ferb went through in the Second Dimension movie (Which you guys should watch if you haven't already). If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I will answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	10. The Black Creature

**Chapter 10: The Black Creature**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: At the museum.<strong>

Sonic and the gang are at the entrance.

"All right," said Tails. "According to the tracker, the next Emerald is somewhere in here."

"Then lets' get going." Baljeet said.

_Hmm, I wonder why Phineas didn't want to come with us._ Isabella thought.

"Lets' stick together this time." Tails suggested, not wanting to risk running into Metal Sonic without protection.

"All right!" Sonic agreed. "Lets' do this!"

They began looking in the museum for the Emerald.

**Danville: Agent P secret lair.**

Perry went down the elevator and sat in his chair.

"Ahh, thank goodness you could come Agent P." Major Monogram, Perry's boss said. "Like I said, we have had some strange developments today, so I'll brief you in on that." He then took out a piece of paper. "We got word from Agent T that a strange creature has been spotted on rooftops. And—"

The lights suddenly go off.

"Carl!" Monogram snapped. "You know not to turn the lights off while I'm briefing the agents!"

"Sorry sir." Carl said, turning the lights back on. "The book I was carrying fell out of my hand and hit the switch."

"Anyway…" Monogram turned back toward Perry. "According to Agent T this creature is black. We checked all of the other agencies and they don't have anyone fitting the description. We need you to find who this creature is. Monogram out!"

Perry grabbed his jet-packed and flew out of the lair, in search of the creature.

**Danville: In S.H.E.D.**

Phineas was working on the machine.

"And…there!" He said, getting up. "The Emeralds' power is now going to the machine." He looked around him. "I hope the others can find that Emerald."

He began to think about Metal Sonic, when the door opened.

"You guys are back already?" He asked, turning to the door. Instead of Sonic and the others, a black creature was there.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked, a bit afraid that he was from Metal Sonic.

The black creature just looked around him, and then took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I want you to read this, and when you're done, give it to Sonic!" He said, putting the paper on a table, and then walked out.

Phineas walked toward the letter and read it.

"Listen well," the letter said. "I don't know what you are planning with the Chaos Emeralds, but you need to stop. There's something more at stake here! To whoever is reading this: Give this to Sonic. To Sonic: You need to find the Emeralds and keep them safe. If you would like more info about what's about to happen, meet me at the abandoned vacuum cleaner shop. Find those Emeralds quickly, if you know what's good for you!" The letter wasn't signed.

Phineas was very confused, and decided to go to the vacuum cleaner shop to find out what was going on.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Can Sonic and co. find the next Emerald? Can Perry complete his mission? Who was the black creature? What was the letter about?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 10 done! Thank you all for the support! I am very glad that I have gotten this far, and I hope that you are enjoying this! The museum was taken from the episode with the portal to Mars (I forgot what it was called). Perry finally got his next mission! And the black creature comes again! I think a couple of you know who this mysterious person may be… ;) If you are enjoying this, or have any questions about this, please comment (review) and I will answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Another Mystery

**Chapter 11: Another Mystery**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: At the museum.<strong>

Sonic and the others are looking for the Chaos Emerald.

"Man, this Emerald could be anywhere!" Buford complained.

"I will admit, I didn't think this museum would be this big." Tails agreed.

"Hey Sonic!" Isabella said. "I think I see something!"

They all looked where Isabella was pointing.

"Lets' check it out!" Tails said.

They walked over to that area.

**Danville: Abandoned vacuum cleaner shop.**

Phineas was walking up the stairs, looking for the black creature.

"I wonder what he was talking about in his letter." He wondered, as he continued looking.

He saw a door that he had passed. As he got closer, he heard voices from the other side.

"Did you give Sonic the letter?" A slightly pitched voice asked.

"He wasn't there." A deeper voice replied, which Phineas recognized.

"What do you mean he wasn't there!?" The other voice said, shocked.

"There was some kid there instead, but he knew Sonic. I gave the letter to him then left."

"Why did you leave just like that?"

"Because someone was trying to spy on me!" The black creature snapped.

The other person was taken aback by this.

"Another person?" He asked.

The black creature nodded. "I don't know who, or what it was, but I decided to take no chances. It could've been a robot from Eggman."

_So they are against Eggman!?_ Phineas thought. _That means they're against Metal Sonic too._

"Well," a female voice said. "The faster we find Sonic, the better."

The other two nodded.

"I got word from a comrade of mine that Sonic is at the museum looking for a Chaos Emerald." The black creature said. "I'll go there and talk to him now!" Saying that, he suddenly disappeared.

Phineas was shocked. _They know where Sonic is!?_ He thought. _I need to find him now!_ He snuck away from the door, and headed for the museum at the top of his speed.

**Danville: At the museum.**

Sonic and the others were still looking for the Chaos Emerald.

"The light was right here!" Isabella said, surprised the light was gone.

"Hmm, I wonder where it went." Tails said.

Suddenly something raced by them and took the Emerald tracker out of Tails' hand.

"Wha-!?"

"What was that!?" Buford almost yelled.

They all looked around them, but didn't see anything.

"We need to find that tracker." Tails said, upset that it was stolen.

"I'll find it!" Sonic said, and raced off.

"But who would've took it?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb shrugged.

They were just about to continue looking, when they heard a voice that struck fear to all of them.

"Well, long time no see my friends."

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Who were the other creatures the black creature was talking to? How did they know Eggman and Sonic? Can Phineas find Sonic in time? And what will happen to the gang?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 11 done! I was really happy that I did this one. The other two creatures the black one was talking to, who were they? You'll find out. (Man, I love doing this!) ;) The abandoned vacuum shop was taken from the episode: Journey to the Center of Candace. If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Battle at the Museum (part 1)

**Chapter 12: Battle at the Museum (part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: At the museum.<strong>

Tails, Ferb, and the others stopped in their tracks when they heard that voice.

"Was…that who I think it was?" Isabella asked, scared.

Tails nodded, and looked around him.

"Where are you?" He asked. _Great, why did Sonic have to leave now?_

"Right here!" Metal Sonic jumped down from the second floor and landed right in front of them. "I must say, it's nice to see you guys again." He said.

"I can't say the same to you." Tails replied.

Metal Sonic nodded, and then looked at the others.

"Well, have you kept your part of the bargain?" He asked.

Tails and Knuckles were shocked. What bargain?

"What are you talking about!?" Knuckles almost shouted. "We would never make any agreement with scum like you!"

"I wasn't even talking to you." Metal Sonic said. He then turned to Isabella. "Well?" He said menacingly.

"Can I ask what you're even talking about?" Tails said, confused.

"NO!" Metal Sonic snapped. "Give me that Emerald you found now! I'm on a schedule here!"

"Never!" Knuckles shouted, and punched Metal Sonic.

The attack knocked Metal Sonic into another room.

"Come on! Lets' get out of here!" Knuckles said.

They turned toward the door, when there was a flash of light.

"What is that!?" Buford asked.

The light cleared and Metal Sonic appeared.

"You didn't really think you could get away that easily did you?" He asked.

"That does it! I've had enough of you!" Knuckles shouted, attacking Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic dodged the attack, and then hit Knuckles in the back of the head, knocking him into an exhibit.

"Now, are you gonna give me that Emerald now?" He asked. "I'm more than willing to carry out my threat if you don't!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Tails said.

"You may not, but a couple of you do." Metal Sonic replied, looking at Isabella and Baljeet.

"Do you have it?" He asked. "This is your last chance."

"We don't have an Emerald with us." Tails told him. "And even if we did, we would never give it to you!"

"Very well then. You have given me no choice but to carry out my threat!" Saying that, he turned invisible.

"Where did he go!?" Buford asked.

"How could he just disappear!?" Baljeet asked in disbelief.

Suddenly Tails fell to the ground stunned.

"Tails! Are you OK?" Isabella and Baljeet asked.

"He won't be once I'm through with him!" Metal Sonic said.

"How dare you!" Buford said in disgust. "You're worse than sour gum!"

_He couldn't think of a better one?_ Ferb thought.

"Well, you're next!" Metal threw a punch at Buford, but something jumped in front and took the blow.

"What the-!?"

Sonic stood up.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" He asked, not happy at getting punched in the face.

"Get out of my way faker!" Metal Sonic commanded.

"You know it's not nice to fight in a museum." Sonic scolded him.

"I can do what I want! And you can't stop me!" Metal Sonic shouted, and charged at Sonic.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Can Sonic defeat Metal Sonic? Did he get the tracker? And where is Phineas?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 12 done! Man, I love cliffhangers! (Not really) This one was fun to write. I thought it was time to put Metal Sonic back in, since he's been gone for awhile. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Battle at the Museum (part 2)

**Chapter 13: Battle at the Museum (part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In the museum.<strong>

The museum was just about empty, with everyone fleeing from the fight that was going on inside.

Metal Sonic threw a lightning-fast punch at Sonic, which knocked him into Knuckles.

"Have you had enough yet?" He asked.

Sonic got up. _He has improved since our last battle._

"I won't give up that easily!" He said.

"Well, like I said, I'm on a schedule." He pulled his gun out and aimed it at Sonic. "Any last words, my loathsome copy?"

"No, it's not my time yet!" Sonic spin-dashed into Metal Sonic, causing the gun to fire. Luckily, the bullet went through the roof.

Metal Sonic got up quickly. "That can't stop me!" He said, and did something unexpected.

He charged up his V-laser and fired, hitting Sonic square in the chest, and sending him through the wall.

"Now that's done. Time to finish this!" He charged up his laser again when…

BAM!

Something that looked almost like lightning came out of nowhere, slamming into Metal Sonic, and knocking him through an exhibit.

"What was that!?" Buford said, again.

Metal Sonic sped back toward the others, when he was tackled by something.

Metal Sonic got up, and saw who it was.

"You! What are you doing here!?" He asked in disbelief.

The newcomer was a black hedgehog who looked almost like Sonic.

"About time I found you Metal Sonic!" He said.

Shadow spin-dashed into Metal Sonic, sending him flying toward Isabella.

"Izzy, look out!" Ferb called.

Isabella saw Metal Sonic flying toward her, but she couldn't react fast enough. Right before he struck her, Phineas push her down, causing Metal Sonic to narrowly miss both of them.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, happy to see him. "You made it!"

"Are you OK?" Phineas asked.

Isabella nodded.

"How dare you!" Metal Sonic shouted, getting up. "You will pay for that!" He charged at Shadow, but Sonic home-attacked into him.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said.

"About time you got here." Was the reply.

Metal Sonic looked at both of them. _How did Sonic survive!?_ He wondered. He was suddenly knocked to the ground from behind.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Knuckles said, standing over him.

Metal Sonic just laid there.

"Well, that's over with." The black hedgehog said.

Phineas was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." Shadow replied, just as surprised.

"Umm, do you two know each other?" Sonic asked, confused.

Shadow shook his head.

"Not exactly." He told Sonic what happened at S.H.E.D.

"Ahh OK, that makes more sense." Sonic said.

"We still need to find that Emerald." Tails reminded them.

"Yeah, about that. I found it when Metal Sonic slammed me through the wall." Sonic said, taking out the second Emerald.

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Here Sonic," Shadow said, giving him a piece of paper, which was just like the one he had given Phineas. "This will tell you why I was looking for you. I got to go now." With that, he turned invisible and left.

"Lets' get back to S.H.E.D. so we can put this Emerald in the machine." Tails said.

"Good idea!" Phineas agreed.

"Let me quickly do one last thing." Knuckles said, and punched Metal Sonic in the head really hard. "OK, now I'm ready to go."

They left the museum, and headed back to the yard.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sonic and Shadow finally defeated Metal Sonic! Why was Shadow there? Can they find the other Emeralds? <em>

**A/N: Chapter 13 done! Finally got to officially put Shadow the Hedgehog in the story! YAY! (He's my favorite character) So, not much to say about this chapter, so I'll see you in the next one. If you have any questions, or if you're enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	14. A Plan

**Chapter 14: A Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.<strong>

Eggman and Doof were sitting at the table talking.

"Man, your robot sure has been gone for quite some time." Doof remarked.

"Indeed," Eggman agreed. "It's strange that he would take this long."

Just as he finished saying that, the door opened and Metal Sonic walked in.

"Ahh Metal Sonic! You're back…" Eggman stopped when he saw how beaten up he was. "What happened to you!?" He demanded.

"Just ran into Sonic at the museum. Don't bring it up." Metal Sonic replied.

"Well, I'm guessing it didn't go well." Eggman said.

"I WILL get my revenge on him!" Metal Sonic shouted angrily. "And nothing will stop me from doing that!"

"Well, you should rest for a bit before you do that," Eggman suggested. "You are pretty beaten up, and I don't want my best robot to be destroyed because he rushed something."

Metal Sonic was about to protest, when he decided a rest would do him some good. "Very well then," he agreed. "After that though, I am going to pay Sonic a visit!"

**Danville: In S.H.E.D.**

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Tails were working on the machine while the others watched.

"So we still need to find 5 more Emeralds right?" Isabella asked Sonic, who nodded.

Sonic was holding the piece of paper that Shadow had given him at the museum earlier.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a run." He said, and quickly ran out before anyone could say anything.

"Do you guys need anything to drink or something?" Isabella asked Phineas and the others who were working.

Ferb nodded.

"That would be awesome Isabella!" Phineas said.

"All right! I'll go get some." She said.

"I'll get some too." Buford said.

They walked into the house.

"I'm gonna go take a small walk." Knuckles said, and walked outside.

Tails noticed that Phineas was working with a new determination.

_Something must have happened between him and Metal Sonic._ He thought. _But what is it?_ He began thinking about the threat Metal Sonic said, and Phineas' reaction afterwards. _That's it!_ He thought. _He's worried about that Isabella girl! But why?_ Shaking it off, he continued working.

**Danville: In the abandoned vacuum shop.**

Agent P was walking upstairs when he heard something.

He quickly hid, but came out when he saw it was only his good friend Agent T.

They walked up the stairs together, and heard voices in a room.

"Sonic has the message now." A deep voice said.

"Awesome!" Another voice said. "Did you stick around to hear his answer?"

Shadow shook his head. "I had other things I needed to do." He said shortly.

"Well, at least he has the message." A female voice said. "Now we have a larger chance of winning."

The other two agreed.

**Danville: In S.H.E.D.**

Phineas and the others had just finished working on the machine, and were drinking the orange juice Isabella got for them.

"This juice is awesome!" Tails said, finishing his drink.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb agreed.

"So where's the next Emerald?" Isabella asked.

"Hopefully it will be easier and not as dangerous to get." Buford said.

"I don't know where the next Emerald is." Tails said. "The scanner was stolen at the museum."

"Well that stinks." Phineas said.

"Maybe the Fireside girls can help us out." Isabella suggested. "We might be able to find the Emeralds faster if they help us look."

Phineas looked at Tails.

"Well, we shouldn't put them in any unnecessary danger." Tails said.

"I'll keep an eye out on them." Knuckles said, walking in.

"I'll go ask them." Isabella said, and walked out of the room.

_I hope we are doing the right thing…_ Tails thought.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Will Metal Sonic get his revenge? Who are the other people working with Shadow? Can they find the next Emerald? And can the Fireside girls help?<em>

**A/N: Another chapter done! Thanks for the support in writing this series, as I have had times where I wasn't sure if I should keep going, but you guys kept my spirits up, and encouraged me to keep writing. So, Shadows' two comrades, any guess on who they might be? Don't worry, you'll find out pretty soon. The Fireside girls, I like them a lot, and I think that they should be at least a small part in this series, and I finally found where I should put them in. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Threat

**Chapter 15: The Threat**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In S.H.E.D.<strong>

Phineas, Sonic, and the others were talking while they waited for Isabella to come back.

"So who are these Fireside girls?" Tails asked Phineas.

"The Fireside girls are a group of girls that Isabella hangs out with." Phineas explained. "They are in a kind of club, in which Isabella is the leader."

"But why does she think they can help us find the Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.

"The Fireside girls have done quite a few interesting things." Phineas said. "But what I'm wondering is who stole the tracker."

They all began thinking about that when Isabella walked in.

"So, how'd it go?" Sonic said.

"They said that they would help." Isabella said.

"Awesome!"

"Hey! What's that?" Tails asked, pointing at a large suit of armor.

"Oh that?" Phineas said. "That is mine and Ferbs' super suit we made awhile ago. We call it the Beak."

"Cool!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey guys! There's something on the TV!" Buford said.

They all went to the TV and watched the report that was on.

"Mayor Doofenshmirtz has gotten a rather strange message earlier this morning." The news reporter said. "The mayor has consented to us showing this to the public."

The news reporter turned on the video message, and the person giving the message surprised the gang.

"Hello, mayor of the Tri-State area!" Metal Sonic said. "If you don't to have this very city destroyed, you will do as I say! You will find these Emeralds," Metal Sonic showed a picture of a Chaos Emerald. "When you get all 7 of them, you will give them to me! Meet me in the city park tomorrow at noon, with the Emeralds. Give this message to the people as well, so they can either help save the city, or destroy it!"

"That rotten robot!" Buford exclaimed.

"So, he's finally getting his head into the game." Sonic said.

"So now what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We find Metal head and destroy him!" Knuckles said, throwing a few punches.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Tails said.

"Why not?" Phineas asked, confused.

Tails explained. "Metal Sonic wouldn't be doing this by himself. He's strong but not that strong. There's got to be another person with him."

"Hmm, good point Tails." Sonic agreed.

"I say we split up to find Metal Sonic." Knuckles suggested, ignoring what Tails said.

"Last time we split up, we almost met disaster." Tails said, referencing what happened at the mall.

"I say lets' go talk with the Fireside girls." Isabella said. "They can help us find these Emeralds faster, since we only have one day to do it."

"That may be our only option at the moment." Baljeet agreed.

Phineas looked at Sonic.

"Well?" He asked.

Sonic thought a bit, then looked up.

"All right, lets' do it!" He said.

Isabella led the others out of the building, and headed for the Fireside girl lodge.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next? Can our heroes find the Chaos Emeralds and stop Metal Sonic? Was Tails' guess right? Can the Fireside girls help?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 15 done! Man, gotta love Metal Sonic and his ways. ;) Not much happened in this chapter, but I guess you can say that this chapter is setting the scene for the next few. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Fireside Girls

**Chapter 16: The Fireside Girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Doof and Eggman watched the news broadcast in shock.

"I really hope you told that robot to do that." Doof said to Eggman, who frowned.

"I didn't tell him to do THAT." Eggman responded, wondering what came over Metal Sonic to do such a strange act.

"Then what did you tell him to do?" Doof asked.

Eggman turned to Doofenshmirtz.

"I simply told him to find the Emeralds," he said. "Metal Sonic has gone way over his head. But still, this could help us get the Emeralds faster."

**Danville: On the road to the Fireside girls' lodge**

Isabella was leading Sonic, Phineas, and the others to the lodge.

"So let me get this right," Sonic said. "There's Milly, Adyson, Ginger, Holly, Kitty, and Gretchen?"

Isabella nodded.

"See Sonic?" Tails said. "It's not that hard to remember names."

Sonic gently punched his best friend.

"By the way Sonic," Isabella said. "The Fireside girls said that they had found someone earlier, I think it might be a friend of yours."

"Who is it?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure." Isabella answered.

They reached the entrance and Isabella walked up to the door.

"Why isn't she just opening the door?" Tails wondered.

"The Fireside girls have an interesting security system." Phineas answered. "If someone unwanted tries to come in, they bombard them with water balloons."

"What!?" Sonic almost yelled. "They had to use that!?"

Phineas and the others turned to him surprised.

"What's wrong with that Sonic?" Baljeet asked.

"Sonic, doesn't really like water." Tails explained.

"Doesn't like is an understatement Tails." Sonic said.

The door opened and a short girl with auburn hair looked outside.

"Hi Captain!" She said cheerily. "What are you doing here?"

Isabella told the girl why she and the others had come.

"OK, come right on in guys!" She said.

They went inside the building.

Sonic looked around him nervously. _I sure hope they don't throw any balloons at us._ He thought.

Isabella saw him looking around and laughed.

"Don't worry Sonic," she reassured him. "They won't throw any water balloons at you. They only do that when unknown people try to get in."

"Did I just hear the name Sonic!?" A voice that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles recognized instantly.

"A—Amy!?"

A pink hedgehog walked out of a room, and as soon as she saw Sonic she ran to him and started hugging him.

"OH SONIC!" She almost shouted in her happiness.

"Whoa! Cut it out Amy!" Sonic said, shocked at the sudden move.

Phineas watched Amy hug Sonic.

"So I'm guessing that you two like each other?" He asked.

Amy was surprised by that, Knuckles burst out laughing, and Tails looked at Sonic, who had a face of utter shock written on it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Phineas wondered.

"No," Tails said. "But…um…it's kinda complicated."

"Guys, let me introduce you to the Fireside girls." Isabella said. "Phineas and the others already know who is who though." She pointed at each Fireside girl as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all." Tails said.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed.

"So," Knuckles asked. "I heard that you girls could help us find a Chaos Emerald, do you know where one is?"

Sonic and Tails were shocked at the question.

"Well," Gretchen said. "We don't know exactly what a Chaos Emerald looks like, but we did find this gem earlier today." She took a Chaos Emerald out of her pocket.

"That's it!" Knuckles exclaimed. _These girls are more helpful than I had thought. _

"I'll go take it to the machine." Sonic volunteered.

Gretchen gave him the Emerald and he ran out the door.

"Man, he's fast!" Holly said in awe.

"Yes, yes he is." Phineas agreed.

"So what machine was he talking about?" Gretchen asked, she liked machines and was really good at working on them.

Tails and Phineas started to explain when they heard a crash outside.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, lets' check it out!" Phineas suggested.

They went outside to see what the crash was.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The gang has teamed up with the Fireside girls…and with Amy! Can they find the other Emeralds? And what was the crash?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 16 done! I had a bit of trouble writing this, as I had almost no idea on what to do, but I think it turned out pretty good. The heroes have finally joined with the Fireside girls! Yay! The Fireside girls are the Phineas and Ferb version of the Girl Scouts by the way. And Gretchen, the one with the auburn hair, does show interest in machines in Episode 2 of Season 1 (I forgot the name of it…again). If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Street Fight (part 1)

**Chapter 17: Street Fight (part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Outside the Fireside girls' lodge<strong>

The gang went outside to see what the crash was.

"Huh, it looks like it was nothing." Tails said, looking around.

"I think you're right Tails." Phineas agreed.

They were just about to walk inside, when something flung by them and hit a garbage can.

They quickly turned around, and saw what was happening.

"Is that…Shadow!?" Amy asked the question that everyone except the Fireside girls were wondering.

A black hedgehog had just knocked Sonic into a garbage can, which made the crash.

"Why's Shadow attacking Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought he was on our side." Phineas stated.

"Who is Shadow?" Ginger asked.

Tails explained who Shadow was, and what he did.

"But I don't know why he's fighting Sonic though," he finished.

Sonic got up from where he was knocked down.

"Man, what was that all about?" He asked.

No one answered him.

"Well, it's my turn now Shadow!" Sonic spin-dashed towards him and knocked him back to the other end of the street.

"Go Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Was it me, or does he look different than Shadow?" Tails asked.

"No," Knuckles answered shortly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it looked like he had yellow on him instead of red." Tails answered.

The black hedgehog suddenly appeared behind Sonic.

"Gotcha!" He said, and struck Sonic in the head.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, as Sonic fell to the ground. "You'll be sorry you did that to my Sonic!" She shouted, as she pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and attacked.

"I didn't know she had that!" Gretchen said in surprise.

The black hedgehog disappeared right before Amy could hit him.

"Where'd he go?" Amy said, still fuming.

The hedgehog appeared behind her and punched her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Amy!" Tails said.

_Is this guy from Metal Sonic?_ Phineas couldn't help but wonder. He slowly moved closer to Ferb and Isabella.

Sonic slowly got up.

"So, you want more?" A deep yet slightly metallic voice asked.

"I don't go down that easily!" Sonic declared, as he charged at him again.

The black hedgehog then did something very unexpected.

"Chaos Blast!" He shouted, and blasted Sonic through several buildings with that attack.

"What was that!?" Baljeet asked in shock.

Before Tails could answer, he was suddenly choked from behind.

"You," the hedgehog said. "Give me those Chaos Emeralds now!"

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted, apparently really mad. "Leave him alone!" He punched the hedgehog, who fell to the ground.

"Tails, are you OK?" Isabella asked, concerned.

Tails nodded.

"I'm doing better than Amy is." He said, looking at Amy, who was still knocked out.

Sonic came running back, only to trip on his feet and fall.

"Hahahaha!" The black hedgehog laughed menacingly, as he got up. "You are now finished! Say goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He got ready to do Chaos Spear when…

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Why can't I move!?"

It was true; he had suddenly froze as if something shot him with a freeze gun.

There was a flash of light and Metal Sonic appeared.

"Hello again, my formidable foes." He greeted the gang.

Knuckles and Tails quickly got ready to protect the others, but Metal Sonic wasn't paying attention to them.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked his frozen comrade.

"How should I know!?" The black hedgehog snapped back.

"Tails," Knuckles said. "You're right. That's not Shadow; he does have yellow on him, instead of red."

"Then who could it be?" Phineas asked.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Is Amy going to be OK? Who is this black hedgehog? And how does he know Metal Sonic?<em>

**A/N: 17 done! A lot of action in this chapter huh? And just to clear a few things up, the black hedgehog is NOT a fan-made character. So, what will happen in the next chapter? Guess you'll have to find out. ;) If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Street Fight (part 2)

**Chapter 18: Street Fight (part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Outside the Fireside girl lodge<strong>

Metal Sonic was talking to the black hedgehog, while the gang watched.

"Well?" He said.

"I was just about to finish Sonic off when someone or something froze me." The black hedgehog said.

"You sure right about that!" A slightly pitched voice said.

Tails and Knuckles were surprised by that voice.

"Knuckles, was that…who I think it was?" Tails asked.

Knuckles didn't say anything.

"Who's there!?" Metal Sonic demanded. "Show yourself!"

"All right, if that's what you want." The black hedgehog suddenly got lifted in the air, and was flung into Metal Sonic, knocking them both back.

"Whoa!" Isabella exclaimed.

A silver hedgehog appeared in front of Sonic.

"I hope you don't mind if I crash the party." He said jokingly.

"Silver!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey Tails!" Silver said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, getting up.

"Just making sure you don't get your butt kicked." Silver replied.

"Very funny," Sonic said.

Metal Sonic sped back and rammed into Silver, knocking him down.

"You didn't think you would get away with that, did you?" He said teasingly.

"Hey! Leave Silver alone!" A female voice shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw a purple cat on a roof.

"Blaze!" Tails exclaimed.

"What do you want!?" Metal Sonic demanded.

"I want you to leave Silver alone!" Blaze declared, as she jumped off the roof and landed in front of him.

"Try to stop me!" Metal Sonic shouted.

He sped toward her, but Blaze used her Flame Tornado and knocked Metal Sonic off his feet.

"Wow…" Gretchen said.

The Fireside girls were shocked that these animals had such power in them.

"That enough for you?" Blaze asked, as she helped Silver up.

"Thanks." Silver said.

Blaze nodded, and then turned toward Metal Sonic.

"Shadow Android, kill her now!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Shadow…Android?" Tails and Knuckles wondered at the same time.

The black hedgehog sped at Blaze, but was suddenly frozen again.

"Sorry, but that's as close as you'll get to her!" Silver declared.

Metal Sonic sped at him, but Sonic home-attacked him, knocking him down again.

"You done yet?" Sonic asked. "This is getting pretty boring."

_What!?_ Phineas thought. _Is he seriously making that joke!?_

"Darn it!" Said Metal Sonic, as he slowly got up. "You think you won, but now, you have only 20 hours left to give me the Emeralds, or else this city will be destroyed!"

The heroes were surprised by that threat.

"I will see you guys later. Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic teleported him and Shadow Android away from the heroes.

"What was that all about!?" Buford asked.

"Amy!" Tails exclaimed, as he ran to her.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, and then saw her lying on the ground. "What happened!?" He wondered, as he ran to her.

"Metal Sonic knocked her out after he slammed you through the building." Knuckles explained.

"Don't worry though," Silver said. "She'll be OK."

"Um…who are you?" Isabella asked.

Silver introduced himself.

"My name is Silver, and this is my good friend Blaze."

"It's nice to meet you." Isabella said.

"Ungh…" Amy said, waking up.

"She's waking up!" Tails said, relieved.

"Walking back to the house will take too long," Sonic said. "Everyone hang on!" He pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Silver and Blaze had arrived and helped save the day! What are they doing there? Can the heroes stop Metal Sonic?<em>

**A/N: Another chapter completed! I finally got to put Silver and Blaze into the story! They are some of my favorite characters, and I'm glad they got added in. So, Shadow Android, how many of you knew the black hedgehog was him? He was in the games Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog. If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	19. Explanations

**Chapter 19: Explanations**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In Phineas' and Ferbs' backyard<strong>

There was a flash of light and Sonic, Phineas, and the others appeared in the yard.

"Wow Sonic, I didn't know you could do that." Phineas exclaimed.

Sonic grinned.

"Lets' get Amy inside." Isabella suggested.

"Good idea." Tails agreed.

They went inside the house.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Eggman is working in the basement when Doof walks up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Even though I'm in another world, I still have to create stuff." Eggman replied.

"What are you working on?"

"A machine that will help us defeat Sonic, once and for all." Eggman told him.

Doof was about to say something, when a large robot walked in.

"Does anybody want a muffin?" The robot asked.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked, looking up for the first time.

"My name is Norm." The robot answered.

"Norm, what are you doing down here?" Doof asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted a muffin boss." Norm answered cheerily.

"No, I don't want a muffin."

"Okey Dokey." Norm said, and walked back upstairs.

**Danville: Inside Phineas' and Ferbs' house.**

Amy was lying on the couch resting.

"So you think she's going to be OK?" Isabella asked.

Silver nodded.

"So Silver, why are you here?" Sonic asked the question Tails and Knuckles were thinking.

Phineas and Isabella watched Silver intently, trying to figure out the same thing.

Silver let out a sigh.

"I'm not here for sightseeing, I can tell you guys that." He said jokingly, and then he turned serious. "I'm here to do what I promised to do." He said.

Isabella saw that Silvers' face was full of sadness.

"What's that?" She asked.

Silver turned to her.

"I'll tell you guys everything. But first, did you get my note Sonic?" Silver asked.

Phineas was surprised.

"I thought the black hedgehog had written it." He said.

Silver shook his head.

"Shadow delivered it, but I'm the one who wrote it."

"Yeah, I got the note." Sonic said.

"OK, here's what happened." Silver began telling his story:

"Sonic and his friends already know this, but I'm not from this timeline, I'm from the future. What I do is preserve the future, and make sure that nothing ruins it. In the future, everything is destroyed. The entire planet was overrun with darkness and evil. I still don't know who was the one in charge, as he kept his identity a secret. But I do know that whoever objects to anything he says, they are immediately sought out and killed. There was a temple where I sometimes went to, so I can seek answers from the writings on the wall. One day, I found something I hadn't seen before. On the darkest corner of the wall, this was written down: 'When the metal and the scientist join, and combine with the monster, destruction will run rampant.' After searching for a long time, I found when they joined forces. So, I used the Chaos Emerald I had and went through time to stop them."

Everyone except Blaze was shocked and saddened by Silvers' story.

"But, is it our world or Sonics' world that is taken?" Phineas asked.

"Both worlds were consumed by the darkness." Silver answered sadly.

"But, how did Blaze get here too?" Tails asked.

"When I came to this timeline, I knew that this was a job too big for me to do alone." Silver said. "I began looking around for Sonic, for I knew that he could help me. Instead, I ran into my good friend Blaze. Apparently, she said that in her dimension she was fighting Eggman Nega, and everything suddenly went white. When she came to, she was in this strange world. She began looking around when we ran into each other."

"Silver told me what happens in the future, and since Sonics' world is simply an alteration of mine, I agreed to help Silver save the future." Blaze said.

"We kept looking for Sonic, but instead ran into Shadow," Silver continued. "After a bit of persuasion, we convinced him and Rouge to help us find you."

"Quick question, why wasn't Rouge at the museum when we were there looking for the Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "It seemed really odd she wasn't there."

"She was there," Silver told him. "She's the one who told us where you were. Blaze and I had to do something, so Shadow volunteered to meet you guys there. He tried to contact you before, but no one was home, so he left the note."

"That makes everything make more sense now." Phineas said.

"Now that we have 4 Emeralds, we can use their power to find the other 3. That will be the only way to defeat whoever this is." Silver said.

"Four?" Tails asked. "We only have 3."

Silver took out a Chaos Emerald.

"We have 4 now," he said. "I can't go through time without an Emerald."

"Then lets' do it!" Sonic said.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The future has been revealed! Can Sonic and the others save the world from falling into destruction? Who are the people in the prophecy? <em>

**A/N: Another chapter done! This one is a little longer than the other ones. There was just a lot of explaining that needed to be done, and I thought it would be better to put it all in one chapter. So, for Blaze. She is from what's called the Sol Dimension, which is simply an alternate form of Sonics' dimension. (There is speculation that she is in the same timeline as Silver, but it's not confirmed) So, who are the ones in the prophecy? You'll just have to wait and find out. But here's a hint: You've already met one of them, but I'm not saying who. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	20. Another Mission

**Chapter 20: Another Mission**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Doof was upstairs talking with Eggman.

"So," he asked. "How is your machine going?"

"Going? I've already finished it." Eggman exclaimed proudly.

"Seriously!?" Doof said in disbelief.

"Yes, but I have to test it out. So I'll see you later." Eggman got up and started to walk to the basement.

"Where are you testing it?" Doof asked.

"It needs to be taken outside." Eggman said, and with that, he walked into the basement.

**Danville: Inside S.H.E.D.**

Phineas, Sonic, and the gang where looking at the Chaos Emeralds.

"So according to Metal Sonic, we now have 19 hours to give him these Emeralds." Phineas said.

"Yes, but giving him the Emeralds is what started the path to destruction." Silver told him. "We cannot let Metal Sonic get his hands on the Emeralds."

"Hey Silver, do you think the scientist in the legend is that Eggman you guys have talked about?" Isabella asked.

Silver shook his head.

"I don't believe so. There were no Eggman symbols on anything. But I can be wrong."

"The Chaos Emerald is showing the closest signal is west of here." Tails said.

"Lets' split up." Silver suggested. "Sonic, Blaze, Buford and I can go get it, while the rest of you stay here and find where the others are."

Everyone agreed…except Knuckles.

"You mean I have to babysit everyone while you're gone?" He asked. "Not happening."

"Come on Knuckles," Isabella said. "It won't be that safe without you here."

"And you said that you'd look after the Fireside girls, and look which group they're in." Sonic said.

Knuckles sighed.

"All right. See you guys later."

"Lets' go gang!" Sonic said.

He and his team walked out of the door, in search of the Emerald.

**Danville: O.W.C.A. HQ**

Agent P and Agent T walked in, and were greeted by a man in a green uniform.

"Ah, Agents P and T," he said. "I'm glad you're here. Agent T, we need you in the cargo room please."

Agent T walked toward the room.

"And for you Agent P," Monogram continued. "There's someone I would like you to meet." He walked toward a large crocodile. "This is Agent V of the C.D.A."

"The what?" The crocodile asked.

"The C.D.A. You know, your agency." Monogram said.

"Oh, OK. Well just to let you know Major, it's called the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"OK then. Agent P, this is the leader of that agency."

"So where is this agent of yours Major?" The croc asked.

"Uhh…he's right there." Monogram said, looking at Perry. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus."

"Oh OK then." The crocodile walked to Perry and introduced himself. "Hello Agent P! My name is Vector the Crocodile. I'm gonna be working with Monogram here."

"Krrr." Perry replied.

"Uh…what does that mean?" Vector asked Monogram, who just shrugged.

"Agent P, we have gotten word of a robotic hedgehog causing havoc amongst the streets earlier today." Monogram briefed him. "He was a dark blue color. He was also working with another hedgehog who was black. We believe he is the same black hedgehog that Agent T saw earlier this morning. We need you to find out who these two are, and stop them from causing anymore havoc."

Agent P saluted and was about to walk out when Monogram stopped him.

"Wait Agent P, you're not going to be alone in this mission."

Agent P turned around, and saw a purple chameleon.

"This is Agent E, from Vectors' agency. He'll be helping you out."

Espio spoke up.

"You know, in our agency we don't give our agents code names or anything. My name is Espio, and that's how I like it."

"Oh, sorry." Monogram apologized.

"That's OK," Espio reassured him. "But please remember that."

"I will."

"Anyway Agent P," Vector said. "Espio will be helping you out this time. Go find those hedgehogs and put them out of commission."

"Roger that." Espio said.

He and Perry walked out the door, in search of the hedgehogs.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The Chaotix are in! Can Espio and Perry find the hedgehogs? Can Sonic and his team find the Chaos Emerald? And will they find them all before time runs out?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 20 done! I just want to say thank you all for the support! I never thought I would get this far. But, now about the story. The scientist in the legend: Who is it? Is it Eggman? Maybe… And for the Chaotix: I finally got to put them in. I had wanted to put them in during Chapter 10, but I decided to wait for awhile. But I'm glad that they are in now. If you have any questions about this, or if you're enjoying it, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	21. Trouble in the Shed (part 1)

**Chapter 21: Trouble in the Shed (part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: West side of town<strong>

Sonic and his team were walking in the streets.

"Where could that Emerald be?" Buford wondered out loud.

Sonic shrugged.

"According to the Chaos Emerald the next one should be somewhere nearby." He said.

"I really hope we don't have any trouble getting it." Blaze said.

Buford agreed.

"Hey!" Silver exclaimed. "Isn't that…"

"Eggman!?" Sonic finished.

Sure enough, not far ahead of them was a large robot with the familiar symbol.

"What's he doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Wanna go ask?" Silver said jokingly.

"I think he means business guys." Buford said, as the robot turned toward them.

"Hallo!" The man in the cockpit said in surprise. "If it isn't my favorite hedgehog! What are you doing all the way over here?"

"Just paying a visit to this side of town." Sonic replied, then he turned to Silver. "Take the others and keep looking for the Emerald. I'll take care of him."

Silver nodded and motioned the others to follow him.

"So Eggman, ready for round 2?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" Eggman shouted. "Prepare to be obliterated by my newest robot: The Egg Lancer 2.0!"

Sonic shook his head.

"Another 2.0 robot? How many of those do you even have?" He asked.

"Enough! It's time to die hedgehog!"

**Danville: In S.H.E.D.**

Knuckles, Isabella, and the Fireside girls were watching Phineas and the others work on the machine.

"I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing." Ginger said, looking at Knuckles.

"Hmm," Knuckles was still a bit upset that he couldn't go with the others. "I'll be right back." He said, walking outside.

"I wonder where he's going." Adyson said.

Tails looked up.

"He's probably going outside to think for a bit."

**Several minutes later…**

"There!" Phineas exclaimed. "Now the machine will be able to get more power from the Emeralds! This will make it a lot easier to get you guys back home."

"Awesome!" Tails said.

"But that won't happen." A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked toward the door and saw who it was.

"You again!?" Phineas said in fear.

"Hello again kid." Metal Sonic said, and walked in. "Don't worry, I'm not here to break anything or kill anyone." He assured them.

"Then what are you here for?" Isabella asked him.

"Like I said, I'm just not gonna let you help Sonic and his friends get home."

"Like you can stop us!" Tails exclaimed.

Phineas looked at him in surprise.

Metal Sonic was just as shocked. "Well, I guess I can make a small adjustment to my 'not gonna kill anyone' idea." He said threateningly.

Phineas saw Tails tighten his fists.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get!" Tails shouted, charging at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic teleported behind Tails and grabbed him.

"That wasn't the best thing I've seen you do." He said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then they walked toward the back of the room.

"Let go of me!" Tails said, struggling to escape Metal Sonic's grasp.

Metal Sonic laughed.

"Well, you started it. Your rash actions have always given you nothing but grief and misery, and so will this one!"

Isabella and the Fireside girls were shocked at that.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, so Tails didn't tell you?" Metal Sonic said, slightly surprised. "Well, I'm not going to get into it, since I'm on a timeline, but Tails has done some really rash actions, and one of them caused the death of an innocent person!"

"Shut up!" A voice shouted.

Everyone looked at the door and saw Knuckles.

"How'd you get out of the trap?" Metal asked, not happy.

"You seriously thought you could keep me boxed in a cage for long?" Knuckles teased him. "And no, the others don't know what you're talking about, because it's none of their business!" Saying that, he charged at Metal Sonic. Right before he could hit them, a black hedgehog jumped in front of Knuckles, taking the blow.

"Wha-!?"

Metal Sonic laughed.

"Sorry Knucklehead, but that won't work."

Shadow Android stood up.

"My turn now!" He crouched down for a couple seconds.

"What's he doing?" Baljeet asked.

Suddenly a purplish light surrounded Shadow Androids' hands, and he punched Knuckles with a lightning-fast attack.

"What was that?" Milly asked in shock.

Shadow Android turned to her.

"That was Chaos Nightmare." He told her. "A very powerful move that can knock out just about anyone, just like it did Knuckles."

He suddenly sped at the machine and took the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now," Metal Sonic said. "Lets' finish this!"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Can Sonic defeat Eggman again? Can Silver find the Chaos Emerald? What about Phineas and the others? What action was Metal Sonic talking about? Are Phineas and the others going to survive the attack?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 21 complete! Eggman finally is back in the action! I decided not to let him be idle while everyone else is fighting; I mean really, he's the main villain in Sonic. :P So, the rash action that Metal Sonic was talking about: In actuality it was not a rash action, but Metal Sonic is trying to make it sound that way because it had caused a bit of grief for them, mainly Tails. (If any of you figure out what it is, I will be really surprised, and I'll go read all your stories. [That's the only way I can think of to reward you]) So, where are Phineas and Ferb going? You'll see… If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Trouble in the Shed (part 2)

**Chapter 22: Trouble at the Shed (part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In S.H.E.D.<strong>

Shadow Android had back Isabella, Baljeet, and the Fireside girls against a wall, while Metal Sonic still had Tails in his grip.

"Lets' get this over with!" Metal Sonic said.

"Hey!" Phineas shouted. "Leave them alone!"

Metal Sonic turned in surprise, and saw a metal suit walking toward him.

"What is this?"

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed.

He and Ferb had gone in the Beak. Now, they were ready to challenge Metal Sonic.

"So, that boy is in that suit huh?" Metal Sonic asked.

Beak nodded.

"Now let Isabella and the others go! Or you'll be sorry!"

Metal Sonic laughed.

"Shadow Android, destroy that suit!" He commanded his ally.

"Yes sir!"

Shadow Android sped at the Beak, only to get a punch in the face.

"Ouch!" He complained. "That hurt!"

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!" Metal Sonic was getting impatient.

Shadow Android attacked the Beak again. However, the Beak dodged the strike.

"Quit that!" Shadow Android said, charging at the Beak again.

"We warned you not to harm our friends!" Phineas said.

The Beak dodged the attack again, but then was knocked down by a blow from behind.

"You really made me have to take him out?" Metal Sonic said, standing behind the Beak.

"You try fighting him face to face." Shadow Android said.

"Whatever." Metal Sonic turned to the others. "Now," He said, pulling out a Chaos Emerald. "It's time for my plan to come to fulfillment. Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and everyone disappeared.

**Danville: West side of town**

Sonic and Eggman were dueling it out.

"Haha!" Sonic taunted, dodging another attack. "That robot is way too slow to get me!" He dodged another blow, and then home-attacked the cockpit.

"Ow!" Eggman exclaimed.

"You need to start putting some kind of armor or something on that thing." Sonic teased.

Sonic was suddenly knocked down from behind.

"Wha-!?" Eggman shouted.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" A large robot said. "Here," he picked Sonic up. "Let me help you up."

"Norm! What are you doing here?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Just running errands for the boss." Norm responded cheerfully.

"Yeah, well get out of my way!"

"Okey Dokey." Norm said, walking away.

"Now Sonic, prepare to be destroyed!" Eggman shouted, getting his robot ready for another attack.

Sonic was just about to attack when a familiar black hedgehog jumped down from a rooftop.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"I'll tell you in a bit." Shadow said.

Eggman's robot attacked, catching the heroes off guard. The blow knocked them back quite a ways.

"Haha!" Eggman shouted triumphantly.

Sonic and Shadow sped back.

"You'll pay for that one Eggman!" Shadow said angrily.

"It's not nice to attack people when they're not looking." Sonic scolded.

Sonic and Shadow did a chain of home-attacks, and destroyed the robot easily.

"Curse you Sonic! I'll get you for this!" Eggman said, running away.

"You seriously couldn't beat him by yourself?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"I just wanted to keep Egghead busy while Silver and the others find the Chaos Emerald." He told Shadow.

"Yeah, well about that, something happened at the shed in the kids' backyard."

Sonic was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly." Shadow said. "Rouge couldn't give me much info. But she did say that there was an explosion in there. I was on my way to check it out when I saw you."

"Then lets' go!" Sonic said.

He and Shadow raced off together.

Unknown to them, two figures were watching them on a roof.

"No…it can't be…"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>What happened to Phineas and the others? Are they even alive? Can Sonic and Shadow discover what happened? And who were the two people watching them?<em>

**A/N: Another chapter done! Please don't hate me for what has happened in the last two chapters. Trust me, it will all come together. So, the Beak. How many of you knew Phineas and Ferb were going to go in the suit? The Beak is one of my favorite inventions that they have made yet. So, where did they go? You'll have to see. Man, I love cliffhangers (not really). Now for Shadow: I decided that now would be a good time to put him back in, since we haven't seen him for awhile. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Hedgehogs Come Together

**Chapter 23: Hedgehogs Come Together**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In S.H.E.D.<strong>

Sonic and Shadow run into the building and see that it's empty.

"Darn it! We're too late!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"What happened here!?" Sonic asked in shock, looking around. Everything was a mess. The Beak suit of armor was in pieces, the machine was a wreck, and the Chaos Emeralds were gone.

"Hmph, Metal Sonic sure did a number on this place." Shadow said.

"I'll say."

Sonic and Shadow turned around and saw a bat at the doorway.

"Rouge!?" Sonic was surprised.

"Hi, long time no see." Rouge said.

"Do you know what happened here?" Shadow asked.

Rouge shook her head.

"I was just flying around when I heard an explosion below me. I looked down and saw this building. At first I thought it was just a machine exploding or something, but then I saw Knuckles. I knew that if he was there, someone else must have been there. I flew down there, but when I looked in the door there was no one there."

"Metal Sonic must have taken everyone captive." Shadow said.

"But what could he want with them?" Rouge asked.

"We had 3 Chaos Emeralds here." Sonic said. "Maybe Metal Sonic came here because he somehow found out they were here."

"That must be it!" Shadow agreed.

"But where could he have taken them?" Rouge asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"Wherever they are, I'm gonna find them!" Sonic declared. He started to run out the door, but Shadow blocked him.

"If you just run out like that, we'll have a much smaller chance of finding them." Shadow said. "It's not like Metal Sonic would just hide them in plain sight."

"Shadow's got a point you know." Rouge agreed.

"But we can't just sit here." Sonic said.

"You're right!"

The three looked toward the door and saw Silver and his team.

"About time you got here." Shadow said.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked.

"Never mind."

"Did you find the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Silver nodded.

"Sure did!"

He took it out.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Buford asked, looking around him.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Rouge said.

"Who are you?"

Shadow introduced her.

"This is my comrade Rouge."

"Oh, OK. My name is Buford."

"So we got the Emerald, now what?" Blaze asked.

"We find the others!" Sonic told her.

"Lets' do it!" Shadow said.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are now working together as a team! Can they find Phineas and the others? Can they recover the Chaos Emeralds? And can they stop Metal Sonic?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 23 done! I know this one was a little shorter compared to the others, but that's fine. A lot of stuff is about to happen, and I didn't want to have to end off a chapter in the worst spot possible. So, Rouge the Bat: Finally put her in it. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Rouge has been secretly helping Shadow and Silver the whole time. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	24. Secrets Told

**Chapter 24: Secrets Told**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown: Underground base<strong>

Phineas and the gang were being marched down the stairs toward a room.

"Where are you even taking us?" Phineas asked.

"Where you won't get in our way!" Metal Sonic snapped.

They reached a branch in the hallway.

"Android, take the echidna, the Indian boy, and the girl to their cells." Metal Sonic told his comrade, who nodded.

"Come along then!" Shadow Android said, shoving them toward that pathway.

"You guys are going right in here." Metal Sonic said, pointing to a room.

They were each put in separate cells.

"Try to defy us from there!" Metal Sonic teased them.

"You can't keep us in here forever!" Phineas said confidently.

"Hmph, like you can get out." With that, Metal Sonic walked out of the room.

"Tails, do you have an idea on how we can get out?" Phineas asked.

He was surprised to see that Tails was just sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"Uhh…Tails?"

Tails looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear my question?"

Tails shook his head.

"Oh, OK." _What is wrong with Tails?_ Phineas couldn't help but wonder. _Is he thinking about what Metal Sonic had said?_

"Are you OK Tails?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered, but his voice showed hidden emotion. "I'll be fine."

"You're thinking about what Metal Sonic said huh?"

Tails nodded.

"Can I ask what he was talking about?" Phineas asked. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't imagine you doing what he said."

Tails looked at him, and Phineas saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to do it." Tails said.

Phineas was shocked. Tails actually did do something that killed someone!?

"You mean, Metal Sonic was right?" Phineas asked.

Tails nodded slowly.

"Here's what happened." He began. "A couple years ago, back on mine and Sonic's world, Amy, our friend Cream, her best friend Cheese, and I were outside watching a meteor shower that was happening. A spaceship crashed near us, and we went to check it out. We saw a young girl named Cosmo lying unconscious on the ground. We took her to Cream's house, since it was the closest. Around that time, an evil robot called a Meterex attacked our planet. We teamed up with Cosmo to stop the robot, but he managed to get away. We followed him up to space, and fought against their whole army, which was trying to destroy the galaxy."

Phineas and Ferb listened to the narrative in wonder.

"So what happened next" Phineas asked.

"Well," Tails continued. "We eventually destroyed their whole army, but their top 3 commanders were still alive, so we went after them. When we found them though, they did a transformation that fused the three together into one body with three heads. After a hard battle, we defeated 2 of the 3 heads. However, the other head created a force field, that not even Sonic and Shadow could break through. Cosmo, using her power, managed to get through the field, immobilizing the final head. However," Tails stopped for a bit. "We had to destroy both at the same time." He finished in a sad voice.

Phineas and Ferb were saddened by the story. They had no idea Tails had gone through that.

"I'm sorry about that Tails." Phineas said.

"That's OK," Tails told him. "I'm getting over it, even though I'll always miss her."

"Yeah, I understand."

Tails looked at Phineas.

"But now I have a question," he said. "Why were you so worried about that Isabella girl?"

Phineas was surprised by that question.

"Well," he said. "She's my best friend, next to Ferb. And I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"But did Metal Sonic make a threat or anything?" Tails asked. "You were acting strange for awhile after the encounter at the mall."

Phineas nodded.

"He said that if we don't give him the Emerald we found, he would kill her."

"Ahh," Tails said. "That would explain why he kept saying that time was almost up."

Ferb nodded.

"So, do you have any idea on how we can get out of here?" Phineas asked.

Tails shook his head.

"Even if we did get out of the cell, we have no idea where anything is. Our best bet is to wait for Sonic and the others to crash the party."

Meanwhile, in a control room.

Metal Sonic was listening to the conversion they were having.

"Good luck with that." He said to no one. "Sonic will not be able to get you out of here."

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Phineas and the others are still alive! Will they reunite with the others? Can Sonic and the others find them?<em>

**A/N: I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but I thought that now would be a good time to have Tails and Phineas explain what had been bothering them. (I had planned for Tails to be the one Phineas tells his thoughts to from the beginning, I hope you don't mind that.) So, for the story Tails told: How many of you knew it was Cosmo? If you did, then congratulations! You have earned yourself a couple views on your stories. And yes, I'm a Tailsmo fan, so I decided to have at least something involving that in this story, but this is the best I can put in without going WAY too much in detail. (Trust me, there's a LOT of detail.) And don't worry, since nothing really happened in this chapter, I'll be posting another one tomorrow. (Unless I'm not able to come on) If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	25. Find Metal Sonic!

**Chapter 25: Find Metal Sonic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: In S.H.E.D.<strong>

Sonic, Shadow, and the others were talking about how they could find Metal Sonic.

"So how are we gonna find Phineas and the others?" Buford asked.

Shadow looked at him.

"If we use the Chaos Emerald to find the energy of the other ones, we'll be able to find where Metal Sonic hid your friends."

Sonic and Silver were surprised by what Shadow said.

"Your friends?" Silver asked. "Don't you mean 'our friends'? They are helping us to save the future Shadow, and you know that."

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"The Chaos Emerald is reacting." Blaze said, which made Shadow and Silver stop arguing and they turn to her.

"It seems they are somewhere northwest of here." Blaze continued.

"Then lets' go then!" Sonic said, racing out of the door.

"Man, someone's in a hurry." Rouge noted.

Silver nodded. He knew that Sonic was worried about Tails and the others.

"Well you heard him, get moving!" Shadow commanded, running after Sonic.

"OK man, no need to be so bossy!" Silver said, and they followed him.

**Danville: O.W.C.A. HQ**

Perry and Espio walked in the door and met Major Monogram.

"Ah, hello agents!" He greeted them. "How did it go?"

Espio shrugged.

"We saw an old friend of mine," he said. "He was with a black hedgehog, but I think it's a different one."

"How many black hedgehogs are there?" Monogram asked.

"I don't know." Espio answered.

"Yay! You're back!" A kid's voice said.

Espio face palmed when he heard that.

A bee came flying toward Espio.

"Did ya get me anything?" He asked.

Espio shook his head.

"I was on a mission Charmy. I'm not going to go out of my way on a mission to buy something for you."

"Ahh man."

"Well," Monogram said. "Do you think you can at least keep an eye on them?"

Espio nodded.

**Danville: Northwest side of town**

Sonic, Shadow, and the others had just arrived, and started looking around.

"So the Emerald says they're right here," Blaze said. "But there's no sign of them."

"That is weird." Silver said.

"Ungh!" Shadow said, and quickly bent over.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed, afraid he was hurt.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic asked.

"They're here." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Buford asked. "There's nothing here."

"They're under us." Shadow said.

"How do you know?" Blaze asked.

"Since I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I'm able to feel Chaos energy." Shadow explained. "I feel an immense amount of energy from the Chaos Emeralds, and they're coming from right under us."

"So we have to go underground?" Buford asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Unless you have a better plan."

"Then lets' go!" Sonic said.

He suddenly spun around really fast and burrowed into the ground.

"I didn't know he can do that!" Silver exclaimed.

"Lets' go!" Shadow said, and he jumped in after Sonic.

The rest were about to jump in when…

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice behind them asked.

They turned around and saw Shadow Android there.

"Great, him." Blaze said.

"Go! I got him!" Silver said.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked concerned. "You could get—"

"There's no time!" Silver shouted. "Follow Sonic now!"

Blaze finally agreed, and she and the others jumped in after Sonic. _I hope Silver will be alright._ She thought.

"All right Android," Silver said. "It's time for you to pay for your actions in the future!"

Shadow Android laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen." He said confidently. "I possess way too much power. You can't stop me!"

"Yeah, well I can try!" With that, Silver attacked.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The heroes found more Chaos Emeralds! Can they find Phineas and the others? Will Espio be able to carry out his mission? And will Silver be able to defeat Shadow Android?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 25 done! Man, we're ¼ of the way to 100 chapters! (I don't think the story will go on for that many chapters though) I decided to introduce Charmy in this chapter, as I didn't get to when the rest of the Chaotix made an appearance. Sonic's move when he went underground: I'm not sure what it's called, but he does it in Sonic Underground, and I thought it would be neat if he could do it here. For Silver: I decided that he would be the best one to fight Shadow Android, for reasons you'll find out eventually… ;) And yes, Blaze and Silver do like each other, at least according to Sonic 06 (Which got erased from history…) So I decided that since they were good friends that they should worry that the other would get hurt. (I mean come on, wouldn't you with your best friend? I know I would!) If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	26. The Gang Seperate

**Chapter 26: The Gang Separate**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Northwest side of town<strong>

Silver and Shadow Android were locked in deadly combat.

"Take this!" Silver shouted, throwing a punch at Android.

Android quickly dodged it, and then struck Silver in the stomach.

"Oof!" Grunted Silver.

"Had enough?" Android asked. "You can't beat me Silver, so there's no use trying!"

Silver looked at him, anger and hate in his eyes.

"I will not be defeated!" He declared. "I will destroy you, for what you did in the future!" Saying that, he suddenly flew up in the air.

"Prepare to meet your doom Shadow Android!" He said. "Psychic Knife!"

Shadow Android wasn't able to dodge that attack in time, and the blast knocked him through several buildings.

"Now that's done, time to catch up with the others." Silver turned toward the hole in the ground when he was suddenly hit from behind.

"Wha-!?"

Behind him was a silver robot

"Who are you?" He asked surprised.

The silver robot didn't answer, but instead hit Silver really hard on the head, knocking him out.

Shadow Android came back, and saw Silver on the ground, and the robot next to him.

"Good job E-121." He said to the robot, who nodded back.

"Shall we just leave him here?" He asked.

Shadow Android shook his head.

"It would be really suspicious if people see a silver hedgehog lying on the ground." He said. "Sonic and his team are after Metal Sonic. I'll keep them busy. You take the hedgehog to B-2."

"Yes sir!" The robot said.

After giving his orders, Shadow Android jumped into the hole after Sonic.

**Danville: Underground tunnel**

Sonic, Shadow, and their team were walking in the tunnel looking for Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic has got to be around here somewhere." Shadow said.

"When we find him, I'm gonna punch him so hard!" Declared Buford.

"You got that right!" Sonic agreed.

They soon came to a fork in the path.

"So, which way do we go?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know." Blaze answered.

"I say lets' go right." Sonic said.

"You do that." Shadow said.

Rouge looked at him in surprise.

"You're not coming?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"Don't worry, I got you covered though." He assured them. "I'll check out the other path."

"All right then. Lets' do this!" Sonic said.

Sonic and his team went down the right pathway, while Shadow went down the left one.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Silver has been captured! Who was working with Shadow Android? What was B-2? And can Sonic, Shadow, and the others find Phineas and the gang?<em>

**A/N: I know, not a lot happens in this chapter. I kinda ran out of ideas to put in this one, since all my ideas were too long for just one chapter, and were kinda unrelated to what happens in this one. So, E-121: He is not a fan character just to let ya'll know. He's actually in one of the handheld Sonic games (Lets' see if ya'll can figure out which one). So, with the other heroes: I decided to separate Shadow from the others, since he prefers to work alone (most of the time anyway) If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	27. The Rescue (part 1)

**Chapter 27: The Rescue (part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Underground base<strong>

Sonic and his team were looking for Phineas and the gang.

"They should be around here somewhere." Sonic said, looking around.

"Hey! I think I hear someone talking!" Buford exclaimed.

Everyone stopped and listened intently.

"It sounds like Tails." Blaze said.

"Come on team!" Sonic said.

They walked into a room and sure enough, they saw Tails, Phineas, and Ferb talking with each other.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic greeted his best friend.

Tails looked at him in surprise.

"Sonic?" He asked disbelievingly. "How'd you get in here?"

"Oh, lets' just say we dropped in." Sonic answered.

"Cool!" Tails said.

"Now lets' get you all out." Buford said, punching the iron bars. "Ouch!" He shouted. "That hurt!"

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice behind them said.

They all turned and saw Metal Sonic standing there.

"You are trying to break them out of prison? I say, that is not what a hero does." He said jokingly.

Sonic whispered something to Blaze, who nodded.

"Well," Sonic said out loud. "Lets' see you stop us!"

He quickly ran into Metal Sonic, knocking them both into the hallway.

"Come on! Lets' get you out of here!" Blaze said, twirling into a flame tornado, which melted the lock.

"Thanks guys!" Tails said, walking out of his cell.

"Did you find the others?" Phineas asked.

Blaze shook her head.

"Not yet, but we'll find them eventually." She assured him.

"Hey! Where'd the bat go?" Buford asked.

Blaze looked behind her in surprise. Rouge was gone!

"She can take care of herself." She said. "We gotta find the others."

They managed to sneak past Metal Sonic, who was too busy fighting Sonic to see them.

**With Shadow**

He was looking around in the base.

"This place, it has a strangely familiar feeling to it." He said to himself. He continued walking, and saw a strange light coming from a doorway.

"What's that?" He asked, walking to the door. He walked in and was surprised by what he saw.

"The Chaos Emeralds!?"

Sure enough, on a table there were the 3 Emeralds that Metal Sonic had stolen.

"This will be too easy." He said, racing toward the Emeralds. Suddenly, he froze.

"Wha-!? Why can't I move!?" He said, shocked.

"Well, hello there Shadow." A voice greeted him.

Shadow turned around and was surprised by who it was.

"Eggman Nega!?" He said. _How did he escape the Ifrit Dimension!?_

"Yes, it is me." Nega said. "I'm back, and ready for revenge!" He looked at Shadow. "I must say though, I'm surprised that YOU fell for my little trap. I thought maybe Blaze or Sonic, but I thought you were smarter than that."

Shadow glared at him.

"Let me out and I'll show you how smart I can be!" He threatened.

Eggman Nega laughed evilly.

"Dear me, I never thought my left hand man would say that to me." He said.

"What did you say!?" Shadow said, confused.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Phineas, Tails, and Ferb are rescued! But Shadow is captured! Can Sonic defeat Metal Sonic? Can Blaze find the others? And what does Eggman Nega mean?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 27 done! Quite a bit happens in this one huh? Sorry if it's a little late, I've had a crazy day today. I decided to finally reunite Tails and Sonic again. So, for Eggman Nega: He is a descendent of Eggman's from another dimension. In the game Sonic Rivals 2, he was sealed in the Ifrit Dimension, which prompted Shadow to wonder how he got out. (Shadow was one of the heroes that defeated him) So, what does Nega mean about Shadow being his left hand man? I guess you'll have to find out. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	28. The Rescue (part 2)

**Chapter 28: The Rescue (part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Underground base<strong>

**With Shadow**

"Ahh well, since you obviously don't know I won't tell you." Eggman Nega said. "Now, enjoy your stay, Shadow the Hedgehog!" With that, he walked out of the room.

"What was that all about!?" Shadow asked out loud. "No matter, time to get out of this!" There was a sudden flash of light and Shadow teleported out of the trap. "Eggman Nega won't get away this easily!" He declared, and started after him.

**With Sonic**

He and Metal Sonic were locked in fierce combat.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you found where your little friends were." Metal Sonic said, narrowly dodging a spin-dash from Sonic, and then hit him in the back of the head.

Sonic quickly recovered from that attack.

"Well, you sure know how to leave the door open." Sonic replied. "We got in here without alerting anyone. You should really have better security." He suddenly rammed into Metal Sonic, sending him through a wall. "Now that that's done, I need to find the others." He ran down a hallway.

**With Tails, Phineas, and the others**

They were walking down a hallway looking for the others.

"They've got to be here somewhere." Phineas said, looking around.

Tails nodded. "I'm surprised that we haven't alerted anyone yet." He said.

"Maybe they're scared of us." Phineas guessed. "What do you think Blaze?" He asked.

Blaze didn't say anything; she had something else on her mind.

"Uh…Blaze?" Tails said.

Blaze looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why we haven't alerted anyone yet?" Tails asked.

Blaze shook her head. "I'm guessing that maybe they are…"

Before she could finish, there was a large crash in front of them.

They quickly ran toward the sound, and soon saw a lot of robots.

"I guess that's where they all are." Phineas said.

A robot suddenly got shot toward them, and they barely managed to dodge it.

"Take that, you piece of junk!" A voice shouted.

Phineas and the others were surprised, that voice sounded like Knuckles!

"Come on!" Blaze said, running toward the robots. Phineas, Ferb, and Tails followed her. They soon saw Knuckles fighting the robots.

"There's Knuckles! But why is he alone?" Tails wondered.

They saw a robot sneak up behind him.

"Watch it Knuckles!" A voice called.

Knuckles quickly ducked as the robot was knocked over him.

"Thanks buddy!" He said, as he continued fighting the robots. Suddenly, a robot in front of him exploded. "What the-!?" He saw what appeared to be a tornado of fire ramming into several of the robots.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted, and ran to him.

Knuckles was surprised to see him. "Tails! How'd you get out?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Tails said.

"Um, hello! I could use a bit of assistance here." A voice said.

Knuckles quickly helped his ally defeat the 5 robots that were attacking him. "That better?" He asked.

Knuckles ally, a black and red armadillo, nodded. "It would have helped if you got here a little faster." He scolded.

There was a crash, and the last robot was destroyed.

"Well, that's done." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knuckles, do you know where the others are?" Phineas asked, concerned that they couldn't get away.

Knuckles nodded. "I told them to stay undercover while Mighty and I took care of the robots." He told him.

"Mighty?" Tails asked.

Knuckles nodded again. "I've known him for several years, when I worked for the Chaotix." He said.

"After you were ambushed by Metal Sonic, Knuckles sent me a signal telling me where he was." Mighty said. "We decided to band up and have some fun."

"Cool!" Tails said.

"So, you must be Tails huh?" Mighty said, at which Tails nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you. Speaking of meeting, where's Sonic? Aren't you two usually around each other?"

"Um…Sonic had a little fight with Metal Sonic." Tails told him.

Isabella and the others walked up.

"Hey guys!" Baljeet said.

"Isabella! Baljeet! Buford! Thank goodness you guys are all right!" Tails and Phineas said at the same time.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." A voice said.

"Great, now what?" Mighty asked.

"I thought we were done fighting for the moment." Knuckles complained.

"Where are you?" Tails asked.

"Right here!"

They saw a shadow on the wall walking closer to them.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the gang escaped! And have reunited with the others! Can they get out of the base? Who is the mysterious person? Where is Sonic? And can Shadow catch Eggman Nega? <em>

**A/N: Chapter 28 done! This one took awhile to write, but it's done now. So, with Mighty: I decided to put him in, as he is one of my favorite members of the Chaotix (even though he doesn't work with them anymore ) And yes, Knuckles used to work with the Chaotix (in the game Knuckles Chaotix, it is shown that he worked with them. That's how he and Mighty know each other) If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	29. The Scientist

**Chapter 29: The Scientist**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Underground base<strong>

Sonic, Phineas, and the gang looked to see who was walking toward them.

"Who and where are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm right here." The voice said, and the speaker revealed himself.

Sonic and his friends were shocked when they saw who it was.

"Eggman Nega!?" Sonic, Tails, and Blaze asked at the same time.

"Eggman Nega?" Isabella asked. "Who's that?"

"An alternate dimension form of Eggman." Blaze explained. "He was supposed to be sealed in the Ifrit Dimension, but apparently he got out."

Nega laughed evilly. "You are correct Blaze." He said. "Now, prepare to meet the full fury of—"

"About time I caught up with you!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Nega turned around and saw Shadow.

"Ah, you got out of your little trap." He said coolly. "Oh well, it's time that I taught you all a lesson!"

There was a flash of light and Shadow Android appeared.

"Hello again my friends!" He greeted.

"Great, now we have to deal with both of you." Sonic said.

"Wait, I thought Silver was fighting him." Blaze said. "How is he here?"

Shadow Android laughed. "It's very simple." He said. "Your friend Silver had the time of his life, the last time of his life!"

"What!?"

"Now," Eggman Nega said. "Before we destroy you, let me tell you the reason I have come back here."

"No way!" Sonic said, dashing at him.

"Is this what you want?" Nega asked, as Sonic sped toward him. To Sonic's surprise, he went right through him.

"Wait, wha-!?"

"Hahahaha! You didn't think you could really defeat me that easily did you?"

"But…how?"

"He was using a hologram the whole time." Tails said.

"How very observant of you Tails." Nega said, as he walked toward them from the opposite direction.

Everyone turned around and saw him.

"Well, since you are so impatient, lets' get this party started!" Nega shouted.

Several robots headed for the heroes.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked.

"Is that even a question?" Shadow said.

"Lets' do this already!" Mighty said.

The heroes dog piled the robots, destroying them quickly.

"That all you got?" Sonic asked. "You're easier than Eggman."

"Well, I have other things to do, so I'll be leaving now. But we will meet again Sonic!" Nega said, as Shadow Android walked to him. "Now, for a little departing gift!" He pushed a button, which caused the entire base to shake. "See you later suckers!"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow Android said, teleporting him and Eggman Nega out of the base.

"What's happening?" Isabella asked, as the shaking became more violent.

"Eggman Nega is trying to bury us alive!" Tails told her. "We got to get out of here!"

"What's this note on the floor?" Phineas asked, as he picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the ground.

"We got no time to read it!" Knuckles said. "Shadow, get us out of here!"

"Fine, Chaos Control!"

A bright light appeared and the heroes disappeared, right before the base exploded.

**Danville: In Phineas' and Ferbs' backyard**

There was a flash of light, and the heroes appeared.

"Man, that was close!" Tails exclaimed.

Blaze nodded.

"About time you got back." Amy said, walking out the back door. "You guys just left me here."

"Well, not like we had any choice." Knuckles said.

"Hey Phineas, can I see that note you picked up?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Phineas handed Sonic the note.

"What does it say Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Hmph, looks like Nega and Metal Sonic have teamed up. Listen to this:

" 'Gather up the Chaos Emeralds you have and meet me at the old mine shaft southwest of town. Our ally will meet us there. The time has come.'"

"Hmm, this doesn't sound good at all." Phineas said.

"What does he mean by 'the time has come?'" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but I do know where we're headed." Sonic said. "You know what to do Shadow."

"Right, Chaos Control!"

The heroes disappeared in a flash of light.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have defeated Eggman Nega! Can they defeat him and Metal Sonic together? Who is their ally? And what became of Silver?<em>

**A/N: Man, this chapter was a pain to write. It took me around 5 days to write this one (I'm not kidding). But on the good side, I finally have everything figured out in the story, so no more blind writing. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	30. The Portal Opens

**Chapter 30: The Portal Opens**

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of Danville: Entrance of the gold mine<strong>

There was a flash of light and the heroes appeared.

"Well, according to the note, this is the spot." Sonic said.

_Is this it?_ Phineas wondered. _Is this really the end of this adventure?_

"Lets' do this!" Sonic said, as he began walking into the mine.

"Hey Blaze," Isabella said, looking at her. "You alright?"

Blaze nodded. "I'm just worried about Silver." She said. "He can get insecure when he's alone."

"Come on already!" Shadow said, causing the others to move into the mine.

**In the mine**

The heroes which a large open room.

"This place looks amazing!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"It certainly does." Ginger agreed.

"So, you finally decided to show up, huh?" A voice asked.

The heroes instantly stopped in their tracks in they heard that.

"Where are you Nega?" Blaze asked.

A hovering platform moved toward them, with Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic on it. "I'm right here Blaze." He said.

"Thank you all for coming." Metal Sonic said. "You can now witness the true power of evil!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic said, charging at the platform.

"Oh no you don't." Nega said, pushing a button, which activated an electronic force field.

Sonic couldn't react in time, and was knocked back by the field.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. "Are you OK?"

Sonic got up. _Man,_ he thought. _He seriously had to put a force field up…_

"Behold," Metal Sonic said, holding the 7 Chaos Emeralds in his hands. "The Chaos Emeralds!"

"Wait, I thought Shadow had 4 of them." Phineas exclaimed.

"He does, 4 fake ones."

"Hmph." Shadow grunted. "They were pretty good if they can trick me."

"What do you even want with the Emeralds?" Phineas asked.

"The time has come." Eggman Nega said. "Allow me to introduce you to our ally, who found the last Chaos Emerald for us." A man in a lab coat walked to the front of the platform. "This is Rodney, one of the villains in this world."

"Hello everyone!" Rodney greeted.

"We made a deal with Rodney, basically he helps us find the Chaos Emeralds, and we'll let him rule this world." Nega said.

"Now that we got all 7 Chaos Emeralds, the time has come!" Metal Sonic declared.

"You still haven't answered our questions." Sonic said.

"Well, since you're all about to die, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Nega said. "But first…" He pushed a button, after which there was a quick flash of light.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." Phineas said.

"Hey! I—I can't move!" Knuckles exclaimed.

It was true, the heroes were all frozen in place.

"What is this?" Baljeet asked.

"Just a beam that paralyses you." Metal Sonic said. "Now you cannot interrupt our explanation, or stop us from achieving our goal."

"Go on, explain." Sonic said.

"Very well." Nega began. "You see, after you sealed me into the Ifrit Dimension, I thought I was done for. However, the Ifrit managed to summon enough Chaos energy to open a small portal back to the real world. However, the Ifrit didn't have enough power to go through the portal, so I went. I found myself in the future, where everything was taken over by evil. I found the prophecy of the 3 evils, and discovered that I was one of them. I discovered that I had teamed up with Metal Sonic the monster, and together killed every hero that stood in our way. However, a hero eventually rose up, which posed such a threat, that we had troops and robots everywhere looking for him."

"Silver…" Blaze muttered.

"You are correct." Nega said. "We knew that Silver posed a great threat, as Metal Sonic had encountered him in the past, when you sealed me in the Ifrit Dimension. Right before we caught up to him however, he used a Chaos Emerald to travel back to the past. We instantly knew that he was going to try to change the present, by changing the past. Knowing that, Metal Sonic transported me and him to the past, so we can not only fulfill the prophecy yet again, but also to destroy Silver, so he won't get in our way!"

"Now, see the full power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Metal Sonic declared, as the Emeralds began flashing rapidly.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"You won't get away with this!" Sonic and Phineas said at the same time.

"I think we will." Metal Sonic said. "Now, Chaos Emeralds, open up the Ifrit Dimension, so that the monster may be let loose!"

There was a flash of light and a portal suddenly opened on the other side of the room.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman Nega laughed evilly. "Now, prepare to die heroes!"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The portal to the Ifrit Dimension has been opened! Can Sonic and the rest of the heroes defeat Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic, and Rodney and save the world? What happened to Silver? Did he die? Are the villains going to achieve their goal of world domination?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 30 done! This was fun to write. Finally got to reveal the 3 villains in the legend! So, before anyone says anything, Metal Sonic and Silver have met, and have fought each other before (in Sonic Rivals 2) If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	31. Battle in the Mines

**Chapter 31: Battle In the Mines**

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of Danville: In the mines<strong>

The portal began flashing, and a large shadow slowly started to appear from the other side.

"Yes! It's happening!" Eggman Nega shouted. "The Ifrit has been reawakened! The world is mine!"

"We can't let him get away with this can we?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said, startling Phineas.

"Why not?"

"Well, we can't move. We can't stop him if we're frozen."

"You are correct hedgehog." Nega said. "Now, all of you will die!"

"Ooh, I can't wait to see that!" Rodney said. He leaned forward to watch, and accidently hit a button. "Whoops!"

"What have you done!?" Nega shouted.

"Hey! I feel my strength coming back." Tails exclaimed.

"And I can move now." Isabella said.

"Hehe, party time!" Sonic said.

"Indeed it is!" Nega said. "Ifrit, destroy these fools!"

The shadow grew larger, and eventually took shape of a monster made of fire.

"What the heck is that!?" Buford shouted.

"The prophecy…it has been fulfilled…" Blaze said. "We were too late."

"Maybe, but we won't go down without a fight!" Sonic declared. "Come on Ifrit; give it your best shot!"

The Ifrit gave a mighty roar, and sped toward Sonic, who quickly dodged out of the way.

"You are way too slow buddy." He teased.

The Ifrit turned around and began shooting fireballs at Sonic, who simply side stepped them.

"Shadow, now!" He shouted.

Shadow home-attacked the Ifrit, which slightly injured it, but he was badly burned in the process.

"Shadow! Are you alright!" Amy asked.

"I've been worse." Shadow said, getting up.

The Ifrit suddenly shot Sonic with a volley of fireballs, knocking him against the wall.

"Haha!" Nega shouted triumphantly.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, running toward him.

The Ifrit suddenly rammed into Amy, badly burning her and slamming her against the wall.

"This doesn't look good." Mighty said.

"We all have to attack together!" Knuckles said. "It won't be able to hold all of us off."

"That's probably all we can do." Blaze said.

"Then lets' go!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, Mighty, and Tails all rushed at the Ifrit, while Eggman Nega watched in amusement.

"Do they really believe that that can defeat the all powerful Ifrit?" He asked.

"Well, they got the advice from Knuckles, so we already know that that's going to fail." Metal Sonic said.

Knuckles burrowed into the ground, and came up behind the Ifrit. "Now, this is the end of you!" He said.

The Ifrit whirled around and smacked Knuckles in the face, knocking him to the ground.

While that was happening, Blaze used her Flame Tornado against him, but it had no effect.

"What!? Why can't I do any damage on him?" She wondered.

Ifrit turned around and swung his fist at her, but Shadow quickly pushed her out of the way.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get up!" He helped her to her feet. "This is not going to be easy!"

"How are we gonna defeat him?" Tails asked.

Phineas and Ferb pulled out their Baseball Launchers and began shooting the Ifrit with it, but it did no damage.

"You're wasting your time!" Metal Sonic said. "You cannot defeat him!"

"So you think!" Mighty shouted.

Shadow suddenly fell to the floor.

"Shadow! What's wrong!?" Tails and Blaze asked, worried.

"Go…get away!" Shadow shouted.

The Ifrit sped toward Tails and Blaze, who were too occupied with Shadow to react in time. The blow knocked both of them into the far wall.

"Great, now it's just me." Mighty said.

Mighty dodged the fireballs that Ifrit shot at him, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the ramming attack.

"Haha!" Nega shouted triumphantly.

Shadow slowly got up. "You're…not going to get away with this!"

"I'm sorry Shadow, but your time is up. Now, join the dark side!"

Ifrit slammed Shadow into the wall, and cornered Phineas and the gang.

"Time for a little destruction!"

The Ifrit charged up a large fireball and shot it at the gang.

"So long fools!"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sonic and his friends have been knocked out! Can Phineas and the others survive this deadly attack? Can Sonic and his friends recover in time? Or will the Ifrit prevail?<em>

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, who knew the monster was Ifrit? That now makes all 3 in the prophecy! So, who will win? Guess you'll have to wait and see. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	32. Silver's Timely Arrival

**Chapter 32: Silver's Timely Arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of Danville: In the Mines<strong>

In the open room, the Ifrit shot the large fireball at Phineas and the gang.

"So long fools!" Nega shouted, as Ifrit shot the fireball toward them, but just before it hit—BAM! The fireball exploded right before it hit Phineas and the gang!

"What was that!?" Buford asked.

"Hey! Isn't that Silver?" Isabella asked.

It was true, Silver was lying on the ground where the fireball exploded.

_He must have jumped in front of the fireball to protect us._ Phineas thought.

"Dang it Silver! He had to do that!" Nega shouted, apparently very upset. "Ahh, no matter. He's dead now. Not even he could survive that. Ifrit, destroy them now!"

The Ifrit prepared to attack again when—

"Don't think that's gonna happen!" Silver shouted, getting up.

"What!? How'd you survive!?"

"Thanks to a little telekinesis, I was able to destroy the fireball before it hit anyone." Silver said.

"Change of plan, Ifrit, destroy that hedgehog!"

Silver quickly teleported behind Ifrit. "I'm right here big guy!" He shouted.

The Ifrit turned around, and was immediately frozen.

"Gotcha!" Silver shouted. He had successfully immobilized the Ifrit. "Phineas, Sonic, get the others out of here! I'll keep the Ifrit busy!"

Sonic and Shadow slowly got up, and saw Silver.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, teleporting the heroes, except for Silver, out of the mine.

**In Phineas' and Ferbs' backyard**

There was a flash of light and the heroes appeared.

"Man that was way too close for comfort!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I'll say." Tails agreed.

Shadow began walking toward the gate.

"Hey! Where ya going Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting our last partner out of there." He said. "He won't last long against Ifrit, Metal Sonic AND Nega." He suddenly disappeared.

**In the mine:**

Silver still had Ifrit immobilized, but now Metal Sonic was launching attacks, which Silver dodged with difficulty.

_This is insane!_ He thought. _I can't teleport out, or else Ifrit will get freed. But I can't stay, cause my energy is about to run out. _

"Now Silver, die!" Metal Sonic shouted, shooting his V-laser at Silver, who couldn't dodge in time. The blast knocked him through the wall, which made the entire mine shake.

"Blast! This place is going to fall down on us!" Nega shouted.

"Think we should leave now?" Rodney asked.

"Not until Silver is killed!" Metal Sonic snapped.

Silver had lost his grip on Ifrit when Metal Sonic shot him, so now the Ifrit was free.

"We have all that we need." Nega said. "We will began our reign of terror on Mobius! After we destroy Sonic's planet, we'll come here and take over!"

"Hmm…fine!" Metal agreed.

There was a flash of light and Shadow Android and Phi appeared.

"Just in time." Nega said. "Metal Sonic, you know what to do!"

"Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and the villains disappeared.

Silver slowly got up. _Man, I gotta get out of here!_ He thought. He started walking when there was a flash of light in front of him. _Oh great, another enemy. _When the light faded, he realized it was Shadow.

"Need a little help?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure."

The mine began shaking violently.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, and teleported him and Silver out of the mine, right before it collapsed.

**In Phineas' and Ferbs' backyard.**

There was a flash of light and Shadow and Silver appeared.

"You guys made it!" Tails and Phineas said.

"Took you long enough." Rouge said.

"Silver! You're still alive!" Blaze said, shocked yet glad that her friend had somehow survived.

"Yep."

"Did you defeat Ifrit?" Sonic asked.

Silver shook his head. "No, but I know where they're going." He said. "They're going to Mobius!"

"What!?" Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge said at the same time.

"What's Mobius?" Baljeet asked.

"That's our planet." Tails explained.

"That's where they are attacking first!" Silver told them.

"Then lets' go there!" Sonic said. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, although most of them had no idea on how they were going to get there.

Sonic and Shadow took out a fake Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" They said at the same time. A bright light engulfed the backyard, and the heroes disappeared.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Silver is still alive! But the villains are on the move! Can the heroes stop them from destroying Mobius? Can they save both worlds?<em>

**A/N: Another chapter done! Be on guard, the next few chapters will be INTENSE! I can't believe we're almost done with this, holy cow! If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	33. The Battle of Mobius

**Chapter 33: The Battle of Mobius**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius: Misty Ruins<strong>

There was a flash of light and the heroes arrived.

"So this is Mobius?" Phineas asked, looking around him.

"Yep." Tails answered.

"This place is so beautiful!" Isabella exclaimed.

The Fireside Girls agreed.

"Now the only question is where Nega is." Sonic said.

"I think I know where they're at." Knuckles said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where?" Everyone asked in unison.

"The Chaos Emeralds are gems of great power," He said. "But there is one Emerald that can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds."

"Ahh, you're thinking the Master Emerald." Rouge said.

Knuckles nodded. "If I was Nega, that'd be the first place I go."

"Then lets' go then!" Sonic said.

**Angel Island: The bottom of the alter**

The villains were looking at the Master Emerald.

"Ahh, perfect!" Eggman Nega exclaimed. "With the Master Emerald in our hands, we will be unstoppable!"

"That's what you think!" Knuckles shouted.

The villains turned around and saw the heroes.

"Darn it! You survived the mine collapse!" Nega shouted. "Well, I'm afraid you came here for nothing, except death of course."

The Ifrit roared and headed toward the heroes.

"All forces attack!" Nega shouted.

"Alright team, lets' do this!" Sonic shouted, running into the combat.

The Ifrit shot a fireball at the heroes, but Silver launched it back with his telekinesis, but was quickly knocked down by Phi.

"You cannot defeat us!" Phi said confidently.

"Don't push your luck!" Silver shouted, getting back up and punching Phi, knocking him back a bit.

Metal Sonic and Sonic were locked in fierce combat; each one dodging and delivering lightning fast blows.

"Well, you may know what I am going to do, but I know what you're going to do." Sonic said. "Interesting huh?" He quickly spin-dashed into Metal, knocking him back.

"I won't go down that easily!" He shouted, teleporting behind Sonic and hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him down. "Now, prepare to die, my loathsome copy!" He prepared to shoot Sonic with his V laser, but Phineas knocked him down with his baseball launcher.

"Thanks man!" Sonic said, getting up.

"No problem." Phineas replied.

They looked and saw Knuckles and Silver playing a game of volleyball, using Phi as the ball.

"Here comes a long one!" Knuckles said, punching Phi really hard.

"Right back at ya!" Silver shouted, knocking him back.

"Well, they're having fun." Phineas exclaimed.

Sonic quickly turned around, just as a missile shot him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Sonic!" Phineas shouted, kneeling over him. "You OK?"

Sonic tried to get up, but couldn't. "Don't worry about me!" He said. "Continue the fight!"

Phineas nodded, and stood up.

"So," Metal Sonic said. "It appears your little friend is now down."

Phineas glared at him. "You will pay for that!" He declared, shooting at him with his launcher. Metal Sonic simply dodged them.

"Is that really the best you got?" He asked.

Mighty attempted to sneak a hit on him from behind, but Metal Sonic punched him back. "Nice try buddy." He teased. "Now, prepare yourself!" He was just about to shoot at Phineas, when he was suddenly shot from behind with a baseball, knocking him down.

"Nice shot Ferb!" Phineas complimented.

Metal Sonic quickly teleported back to Eggman Nega, who was watching the fight with curiosity.

"My my," he said. "This fight seems to be rather against us. Metal, distract them while I attack Earth."

"Yes sir!"

Eggman Nega and Rodney went through a portal back to Earth.

"Dang it! They're getting away!" Shadow shouted, running after them. Metal Sonic suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" He said. "You're not following my master!" He tackled Shadow, who couldn't get up before the portal closed.

"That does it!" Shadow shouted angrily. "Get off of me now, you piece of junk!" He punched Metal Sonic in the stomach, knocking him off.

Shadow Android attempted to help Metal Sonic, but was stopped by Tails and Blaze.

Metal Sonic got up, and teleported to Knuckles and Silver. "Hello and goodbye!" He said, punching them both, allowing Phi to finally land without getting punched. "Now, lets' get this over with!" He declared.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Eggman Nega's force attacked Mobius! But our heroes have been able to hold them off, but Nega escaped! Can our heroes defeat Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Phi? Can they catch up to Nega before he destroys the earth? <em>

**A/N: Another chapter done! This took forever to write, around 1 ½ weeks (I'm not kidding!) But, we're almost done with this story! This is getting exciting! If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	34. Phi's Final Fight

**Chapter 34: Phi's Final Fight**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius: Angel Island<strong>

The heroes and villains were slugging it out in a dangerous battle.

"Let's do this!" Knuckles shouted, running at Metal Sonic, who sidestepped the assault.

"Puny," he muttered, slamming Knuckles in the back of the head.

Sonic slowly got up, and saw Metal Sonic hit his friend. "Don't do that!" He said.

"Ahh, you want more?" Metal Sonic teased him. "I'll be happy to oblige." He sped into Sonic, knocking him back toward the alter.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

Metal Sonic laughed evilly.

"This is what happens when you refuse to subject to us!" He declared.

He was suddenly knocked down from behind. "Wha-!?"

Knuckles and Mighty stood behind him, their fists out.

"We're not done yet." Knuckles told him, punching him again.

Shadow Android sped to Knuckles, but Shadow blocked him. "That's as far as you go." He said.

"Let me through faker!" Android shouted, charging at Shadow.

Phi watched in amusement as his comrades got beaten by the heroes. _Pathetic._ He thought to himself.

"Hey!" Metal Sonic shouted to him. "Why don't you join us Phi!?"

"Yes sir!" Phi replied, walking toward Tails and Phineas.

"Heads up!" Baljeet shouted, causing Tails and Phineas to duck just as a missile was shot toward them.

"Grr," Phi muttered. "Fine, I'll do head on if that's what you want!" He rushed toward them, tackling Tails, but Phineas began shooting him with his baseball launcher.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic had suddenly teleported behind Knuckles and Mighty. "Prepare to die!" He shouted. He struck them both a terrible blow to the back of the head, which knocked them down. "Hmph, they're not that strong after all." He said.

Shadow and Shadow Android were dodging and delivering lightning fast blows to each other.

"You cannot defeat me!" Android said, dodging. "I am the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Yeah right!" Shadow replied, dodging an attack. "You're just a heap of scrap metal. You should be getting crushed by Eggman's machines now!"

Shadow began to force Android back toward the woods. However, he couldn't force him all the way, as Metal Sonic snuck behind him and delivered a blow which knocked Shadow down instantly.

"Well, how did you have any problems with him?" Metal Sonic asked his ally.

"Hey, I was the one attacking from the front." Android countered.

"Whatever, lets' just get rid of the rest of these pathetic heroes."

Amy had reached Sonic by that time, and was trying to dress up his wounds.

"Sonic?" She asked. "Will you be OK?"

Sonic nodded weakly. "I'll be fine." He reassured her.

Amy nodded, and continued dressing his wounds. "Don't worry Sonic," She said. "You'll be better in no time." Suddenly an electric blast shot Amy in the back, causing her to scream in pain.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, as she fell to the ground senseless.

"Well, that went over better and faster than I expected." Metal Sonic said, looking at her.

"Metal!"

"So you're still alive? You certainly have spirit, but not for long!" He struck Sonic in the face, and began to walk away. "Once we get rid of the rest of these heroes, our victory is secure."

Suddenly a dark cry emitted from the ground, startling everyone.

"What was that!?" Metal Sonic shouted. _It came from where Sonic is._ He thought, turning around.

Sonic stood up from where he was.

"So, you want another punch?" Metal Sonic teased. "You're certainly a glutton for punishment!"

"Metal Sonic," Sonic said angrily. "I will destroy you!" A dark light engulfed Sonic, and when it cleared he had completely changed his appearance. He was now dark blue, almost black, with dark energy surrounding him.

"Hmph, transforming out of anger cannot defeat me!" Metal Sonic declared. "I am invincible! The almighty Metal So—"

Sonic sped to him and kicked him back. "Shut up!" He shouted, attacking him again. Sonic now moved so quickly that Metal had no idea where he was, thus he was continually getting hit. Sonic finally gave him a strong kick, sending him flying.

"That's what you get, you heap of scrap!" He declared.

"Sonic?" Phineas asked.

Sonic didn't hear him, but instead rushed at Shadow Android, knocking him back and hitting him over and over again.

"I've never seen Sonic get that angry." Phineas said.

"Me neither." Tails said. "Although I do know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Dr. Eggman. According to him, Sonic's rage had gotten the better of him, causing him to turn really violent."

"I can see that." Phineas noted, watching Sonic mercilessly beat Shadow Android.

Metal Sonic got up slowly. _Where the hell did he get all that power!?_ He thought. _I can't defeat it alone, we need to regroup!_

Shadow Android suddenly landed in front of him.

"Android, we're out of here!" Metal said.

"But what about Phi?"

"There's no time!" Metal snapped. "If we don't leave now we'll all be killed!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Chaos Control!"

Metal Sonic and Shadow Android suddenly disappeared.

"Sonic," Phi said, looking at him. "I will destroy you now!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted, still in his dark form.

Phi sped at him, dealing blow after blow, none doing any damage.

"What!?"

"My turn!" Sonic declared. He shot a powerful energy beam at Phi, which went right through him. The silver robot struggled, and finally exploded.

"There, that's done." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Sonic turned to him, and transformed back into his real self. "Tails, what's up?"

"Metal and Android got away." Tails told him. "We need to follow them."

"But what about the rest of us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready." Shadow said, walking to them. "I'm not hurt badly.

"Neither are we." Knuckles and Mighty said.

"Blaze was able to revive Amy as well." Isabella said.

"All right then, time to finish this once and for all." Sonic said.

He, Shadow, and Silver took out their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!"

A bright light engulfed the whole island, and the heroes vanished.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Phi has been destroyed! But Metal Sonic had gotten away! Can the heroes destroy him once and for all? Can they defeat Nega before he destroys the Earth?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 34 done! We are almost done with this, I can't believe it. So, I decided that Phi should be destroyed in this chapter, since the next few chapters didn't involve him anyway (he was dead) I also decided to introduce Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic is a negative form of Sonic, which is created when Sonic loses his temper, or if he absorbs the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic uses this form in Sonic X, Nazo Unleashed, and the Return of Nazo. And the part where Sonic attacked Metal Sonic and told him to shut up was inspired of the sprite movie Tails Nightmare. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	35. War of Danville (part 1)

**Chapter 35: War of Danville (part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Eggman and Doofenshmirtz were at a table talking, unaware of what was going on outside.

"So, I understand that you have invented a new inator." Eggman said.

"Indeed." Doof said, standing up. "This," he pointed to a machine. "Is my move-debris-anywhere-you-want-inator!"

"And what exactly will that do?" Eggman asked.

"With this, I can move debris from anywhere in the world, and put it anywhere." Doof explained. "We can cause some severe confusion by dumping it all here!"

"Hmm, for once I agree with you." Eggman said.

**Danville: In front of Phineas' and Ferbs' house**

There was a flash of light, and the heroes appeared.

"Well, we're here." Sonic said.

"Where's Eggman Nega?" Phineas asked.

Isabella looked around her. "I think I found him." She said, pointing in the direction of city hall.

The heroes looked at where she was pointing and gasped. Much of the city was on fire!

"What happened!?" Sonic and Phineas asked at the same time.

"The prophecy…" Silver muttered. "We are too late."

"No," Blaze said. "We must keep fighting."

"I agree!" Shadow said.

"Then lets' go!" Phineas said. "We don't have much time!"

The heroes sped toward city hall.

**Danville: O.W.C.A. HQ**

Espio and Perry walked to Vector and Monogram, and saluted.

"How did your mission go?" Monogram asked.

Espio shook his head. "They got away." He said. "But I know who they are."

"Who?"

"I believe there has been a big mistake." He said. "We confused two black hedgehogs. One of them is a robot, working for a super villain, and the other is one of our allies."

"That would explain why he was with two different creatures." Vector said.

"I have one last mission for you Espio," Monogram said. "Downtown Danville has been attacked by some mysterious force. We need you to stop the enemy advance. Agent P will go with you."

"That's fine with me." Espio said, walking out.

**Danville: City Hall Square**

The heroes ran up to the square and stopped.

"Man," Sonic said, looking around him. "This place looks a lot different than what it did when we left."

And he had good reason to say that. Much of the city was in flames, people were running wild, and robots were everywhere.

"Wait until I get my hands on that Eggman Nega!" Silver declared, clenching his fists.

"Don't need to wait long for that," Sonic said. "Look!" He pointed to the top of city hall, where Eggman Nega was standing.

"So, you were able to defeat Phi huh?" He asked. "That is very unfortunate. I had expected that he'd be able to hold you off a little longer. Oh well, one can't expect much from a Gizoid."

"Eggman Nega! Order your forces to leave this city now!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh we'll leave all right, after we destroy this place."

Metal Sonic and Shadow Android suddenly appeared beside him.

"But since we'll be staying for a little while, why don't we have a little fun?" The two robots jumped down and landed in front of the heroes.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you will get!" Sonic said.

Several robots joined the two already there.

"Hmph, time to get serious." Shadow said.

"Lets' do this!" Sonic said, running toward the robots.

"Kill them!" Nega shouted.

The heroes and villains raced toward each other, and an epic battle began.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sonic, Phineas, and the gang has caught up to Nega! But can they defeat Metal Sonic and his force? Can they defeat Nega? Or will they fail, and the world be destroyed?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 35 done! This one took forever to write, mainly because I ran out of ideas for the ending. But it's over now, so that's that. The next few chapters are gonna be interesting! You excited? I know I am! If you're enjoying this, or have any questions please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	36. War of Danville (part 2)

**Chapter 36: War of Danville (part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: City Hall Square<strong>

The heroes and villains were engaged in heavy combat.

"Take this!" Knuckles shouted, destroying a robot. "Hey Sonic, how many robots have you destroyed?"

Sonic quickly home-attacked a robot, destroying it. "Counting that one, I've defeated 20." He said.

"What!?" Knuckles shouted. "I've only destroyed 16!"

"Mine's higher than both of yours!" Shadow exclaimed, dodging a missile. "I've destroyed 22."

_How can they make this a game?_ Phineas wondered. _The whole city's at stake and it seems like they don't mind. _

The robots continued to be pushed back by the heroes.

"Shadow Android," Metal Sonic said. "Take your division and attack their rear!"

"But that will weaken your force." Android protested.

"I don't care!" Metal snapped. "Do it now!"

"I can't." Android said. "I won't weaken the force by splitting it!"

"Fine, if that's what you want." Metal Sonic said. He suddenly shot Shadow Android with his V laser, which went right through him. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment, when you're dead!" He declared. Shadow Android fell to the ground.

Sonic and the others were shocked. _He destroyed his own teammate!?_ Sonic thought. _That means he's not taking any prisoners. _

Metal Sonic ordered his robots to attack, which made the heroes forget about Shadow Android.

"26!" Knuckles shouted, destroying another robot. "Ha! Now I'm ahead of you Sonic!"

"Actually I just destroyed 30." Sonic calmly said, to Knuckles' surprise.

Knuckles was about to say something when he was suddenly punched from behind.

"I've had more than enough of you guys resisting!" Metal Sonic declared. "If my robots can't destroy you, than I will!" He rushed at Sonic at full force.

"Keep fighting guys! I'll keep him busy." Sonic said, dodging the attack. Sonic then moved to the other side of the square. "Hey Metal Butt, you want me?"

Metal Sonic glared at Sonic, he knew what Sonic was trying to do. "Well, guess it's one on one now." He said, charging at Sonic.

"You think Sonic will be OK?" Phineas asked, shooting a robot with his baseball launcher.

"I think so." Tails said, dodging a laser blast. "Sonic knows what he's doing."

_I hope so…_

"Come on!" Nega shouted angrily. "Kill them, you stupid robots!"

The robots suddenly fired at the same time, catching most of the heroes off guard.

"Watch it!" Baljeet warned, ducking low.

The heroes quickly ducked to the ground, narrowly avoiding a painful death.

"That was too close." Isabella exclaimed.

"Mighty, get the Fireside Girls to safety!" Silver shouted, throwing a robot with his telekinesis.

"Got it!" Mighty said.

"Man, these robots just keep coming!" Rouge exclaimed, destroying one.

"We can't fight like this forever." Blaze muttered, the sweat dripping from her forehead.

Silver nodded. "But we can't give up!" He said.

Several robots suddenly were destroyed even though none of the heroes had attacked them.

"What!?" Phineas asked. "What happened!?"

"It's called planting an explosive at a robots weak spot and detonating it." Espio said, walking toward them.

"All right Espio!" Tails exclaimed.

"Good to see you man." Silver said.

Espio nodded. "Here's what we're gonna do." He said. He told them a way to destroy the robots quickly and effectively.

"Awesome!" Silver said.

"Lets' do it then!" Shadow said, charging at the robots.

Within a couple of minutes the robots had all been destroyed.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Espio said.

"About time they were destroyed." Blaze said.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Phineas asked.

The heroes looked around but couldn't see him or Metal Sonic.

"That's weird…" Tails muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Metal Sonic flung toward them.

"Duck!" Rouge shouted.

The heroes ducked, dodging Metal Sonic, who slammed into the pavement.

"What was that?" Buford asked.

Sonic ran up. "Whew, about time I hit him like that." He said.

"We did it!" Tails exclaimed. "The robots are destroyed, and Metal Sonic defeated!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Eggman Nega said.

Metal Sonic slowly got up.

"No way! You're still alive?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Miserable wretch!" Metal Sonic growled. "You think I would just die from an attack like that!?"

"Ifrit, come forth!" Nega shouted.

The Ifrit suddenly appeared, startling the heroes.

"Now, for the final curtain call!"

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Shadow Android has been killed! And the robot army subdued! But the Ifrit has now been released! Can the heroes continue to fight? Will they run out of energy? Or will they be able to defeat this enemy?<em>

**A/N: Chapter 36 done! Almost done with this story! So, I decided that now would be the best time for Shadow Android to be defeated. The reason he did not explode is because he's not a robot, just a Shadow clone. (Confusing I know, but it's my story ;)) So, what's gonna happen next? The suspense! The time has now come; the final battle is now upon us! If you're enjoying this story, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	37. The Final Battle

**Chapter 37: The Final Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: City Hall Square<strong>

The heroes and villains stood watching each other.

"Now, for the final curtain call!" Eggman Nega declared, as the Ifrit roared loudly. "You ready Metal Sonic?"

Metal Sonic nodded. "Chaos Unification!" He shouted. A bright light engulfed where the villains where at.

"What's happening!?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know." Tails responded. "I've never seen that move before!"

Sonic and Shadow stood watching. _This doesn't look good._ Sonic thought.

The light finally cleared, and what stood before the heroes startled them.

"What in the world is that!?" Amy screamed.

Instead of Ifrit, Eggman Nega, and Metal Sonic in front of the heroes, there was now a giant fire monster. He had 5 dark eyes, 4 arms, and a very intimidating look.

"Haha!" It laughed. "How do you like us now?"

"They…merged into one!?" Silver gasped.

"You are correct." The creature said. "Now, you will all die!" He swung his arms at the heroes, knocking them back to the other side of the square.

"How will we destroy him?" Phineas asked.

"Well guys, it's about time." Sonic said.

Phineas was shocked. _Sonic is giving up!?_

"I agree." Shadow nodded.

They took out the Chaos Emeralds, which began spinning around Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"What are they doing?" Isabella asked Phineas, who shrugged.

There was a bright light, and the three hedgehogs turned super.

"Eggman Nega!" Super Sonic declared. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Oh my, they have transformed! I'm so scared now!" The creature teased. "Even your transformation cannot defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Silver shouted. "You may have destroyed the world in my timeline, but I won't let you do it in this one!"

Sonic turned to Phineas and the others. "I think it's better if you guys sit this one out."

Phineas nodded. "Good luck." He said, still in awe that they could transform.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver flew up in the sky, in which the creature followed.

"So, doing this in the air?" It asked. "Fine, it will be fun watching you fall to your deaths!" It suddenly shot its arm at Silver, who narrowly dodged.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, shooting the creature, who simply shrugged it off.

"That all you got!?"

"Damn it!" Shadow shouted. "It had no effect on it!"

"My turn!" The creature said, shooting lightning-fast fireballs at Shadow.

Silver used his telekinesis to freeze the fireballs, and then he shot them back at the creature, hitting it with full force.

"Oof!"

"Super Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted, attacking the creature.

The attack hit one of the creature's arms, knocking it off. The creature howled in pain.

"One arm down, three to go." Shadow said.

"Psychic Knife!" Silver shouted, knocking off another arm.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted, knocking off the other two.

The creature was shocked that the three hedgehogs had done so much damage on him. "I've had enough!" It shouted. "I'll destroy you and the city at the same time!" With that, it flew high above the city.

"We've got to stop it now!" Sonic said.

"You guys ready?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Shadow nodded.

"Lets' do it then!" Shadow said.

The three super-powered hedgehogs flew toward the creature.

The creature was in the middle of making a giant ball of energy. "With this, the whole city will be destroyed!" It said.

"Hey ugly, what do you think you're doing?" Sonic said, flying toward him.

"It's your business if you want to destroy the city, but fight us first you little coward!" Shadow growled.

"Very well then." The creature said, shooting fireballs at the heroes.

The heroes simply dodged the attack, and then launched one of their own.

They sped into the creature, gravely wounding it.

"You—you can't do this!" It declared.

"We can and we will!" Silver shouted.

The heroes surrounded the creature.

"Chaos Control!" They shouted at the same time, causing a bright light to appear.

"What's that!?" Phineas asked, looking up.

The creature attempted to escape, but the energy ball it was charging backfired and hit him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver flew to him. There was a bright light, and the villains separated.

"What—what happened?" Eggman Nega said, trying to get up.

"I think that did it." Sonic said.

"You think!?" Metal Sonic shouted, charging at Sonic. "Die, my loathsome copy!"

Sonic sped right through him, exploding and killing him.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

A portal had opened up.

"Well whatever it is, it can hold Nega for us." Shadow said.

Sonic and Silver nodded. Working together, they pushed Nega and the Ifrit into the portal, which closed behind them.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>The villains have finally been defeated! The city has been saved! But where's Rodney? Are the heroes really done?<em>

**A/N: And what do you think of that? The final battle has finally been completed. So, for the creature: I know I said I wasn't really going to put any fan characters in it, but just putting Metal Madness (Super Metal Sonic) didn't seem good enough, since they still had Ifrit to deal with. I decided to make the villains merge together, to make the final battle a little more interesting. Now, it's time for the end… If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! **


	38. Goodbye?

**Chapter 38: Goodbye?**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: City Hall Square<strong>

The heroes were celebrating the villains defeat.

"Great job Sonic!" Tails said to his best friend, who grinned.

"That was awesome!" Phineas agreed. "I didn't know you guys could transform."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver switched back to their normal forms.

"Well, that's done." Sonic said.

"The future has been saved." Silver said happily.

Blaze looked at Silver and smiled. _He sure is happy that Nega's defeated. _

"Hey, where's Rodney?" Knuckles asked, looking around him.

The heroes looked around but couldn't see him.

"That's weird…" Phineas said.

"Who's Rodney?" Espio asked.

Sonic told Espio who Rodney was.

"Ahh OK, he's right over there." He said, pointing to Rodney, who was tied up. "My partner got the slip on him while you guys were battling that creature."

"Who is your partner?" Phineas asked.

Espio shook his head. "He doesn't want his identity to be known." He said simply.

Vector and Charmy walked up. "Great job you guys!" Vector congratulated. "You sure got those guys good."

"You're the best!" Charmy sang happily.

"Well," Sonic said. "I guess it's time for us to head home."

"You got that right hedgehog." A familiar voice said.

The heroes turned around and saw Dr. Eggman walking toward them.

"I've been sick of this world for who knows how long." He said. "It's time we get home!"

"Alright." Sonic chuckled, and then he turned to Phineas. "Well pal, thanks for helping us out."

"Anytime." Phineas said. "Thanks for helping us protect the city."

"Hehe, no prob."

"See ya later Phineas!" Tails said.

Phineas nodded. "See you around Tails."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took out the Chaos Emeralds. "See you guys later!" Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" The three hedgehogs said.

A bright light appeared, and Sonic and his friends vanished.

Phineas, Ferb, and the others looked toward the sky.

"Hey Ferb, think we'll ever see them again?" Phineas asked.

"Well, concerning that they keep the piece in the universe, I'd say it is possible that we'll run into them again." Ferb responded.

"Yeah." The gang agreed.

Phineas looked down and saw a familiar platypus. "Oh, there you are Perry. You missed all of the action." He picked up Perry, and he and his friends headed home.

**Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

Doof was pacing his floor, really upset. "So he just HAD to leave because I built an inator that doesn't do what he wants." He grumbled. "Well then fine! I'll destroy it, if that will make Mister Grumpy Pants happy." Saying that, he walked to the inator and pushed a button. "There, now I better step back." He stepped back a bit, and watched what happened. The machine sputtered a little bit, and then shot a beam before exploding.

The beam hit City Hall Square, clearing the entire square of all destroyed robots.

"There, now I need to make yet another Inator to take over the Tri-State Area…right after I take a nap." With that, he walked to his bedroom and closed the door.

**Out in Space: Unknown Location**

A large TV screen showed the battle in Danville.

"Pathetic." A voice said. "Nega couldn't even destroy a simple hedgehog. Well, I guess I'll have to do everything myself. He couldn't understand that destroying the city wasn't the key to victory, it was destroying Sonic. And since he now has some new allies, it will make this even more interesting. Hmm, I'm gonna have fun destroying them all!"

..

..

The End

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have all gone home! But there appears to be another force watching them. Who is he? Will he be a bigger threat than Eggman Nega? And will Sonic and Phineas see each other again?<em>

**A/N: And done! There you go folks, Sonic the Hedgehog and Phineas and Ferb: Double Trouble! Thank you guys for supporting me through this, it really means a lot. So, I have a couple other fan fictions planned, but I don't know which one to write first. So I have a poll on my profile so YOU can vote on which story I should write next! So, vote away I guess. And no, the guy at the end of the story isn't a fan made character. If you've enjoyed this book, or have any more questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks once again for your support! Thanks for reading, and see you next time! **


End file.
